Growing Tomatoes
by fanfictionfever
Summary: Lovino is a teenager with a dirty mouth, and Rodrick is done with him. So Antonio takes him in, but their relationship as guardian and ward isn't going to go smoothly. Hopefully they'll learn to work it out. *Contains spanking of teen
1. Chapter 1

**Mellow! This is going to be my only multi chapter Hetalia piece for now. I am in need of a beta, if anyone wants to. And I will provide any translations at the bottom, hopefully they're right. And this story will have very little to do with history, it's just for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy!**

Growing Tomatoes

Chapter 1

"So you're really just giving him to me?" Antonio asked, shocked. When the Austrian aristocrat said that he wanted to discus some business deals over lunch this was the last thing that he had expected.

"It's too much trouble to handle both of the twins." Roderich shrugged taking a sip of tea. "Perhaps he can be of some use to you."

Antonio couldn't believe it, he was finally getting a underling. That alone made him want to run and break out in song.

He always wanted to be a boss, non of the adult nations seemed to respect him. He didn't know why. He had friends, who could ever forget the Bad Touch Trio, but even they didn't seem to think of Antonio as an equal per se. It was going to be fun being the boss for once, instead of just going along with everyone else.

Antonio hadn't meet the oldest Vargas yet; well he had, but that was years ago. He was sure that Romano was different from then, after all he was a baby then in Grandpa Rome's house.

But Feliciano he's seen a few times, and was hoping to get to talk to today as well. Feliciano, he thought, was one of the most adorable and nicest child he has ever meet. Surely his older brother couldn't be that much different.

Antonio spent the next hour in a daze, all he could think of was all the fun he would have with Romano. Sure he knew that whatever Roderick was saying was probably very important, but he just couldn't concentrate.

He could show Romano tomatoes and how to garden. Ah tomatoes, were tasty. Not that the food Roderick served him wasn't, but he loved tomatoes. Hopefully Romano would like them just as much as he did.

"Finally I have some papers for you to sign, and then you can see the boy." Roderick said breaking Antonio's thought about tomatoes; that quite honestly, he could've thought about all day.

Antonio happily scribbled his signature down on the papers. "Si."

"If you give me a moment I have to go find him, no doubt that he's run off again." Roderick sighed and even his Mariazell seem to droop.

Antonio just gave him a goofy smile and went back to his thoughts about tomatoes.

Antonio was snapped out of his thoughts a few moments later when he heard two arguing voices. "I expect you to listen and quit this ridiculous."

"It can't be as ridiculous as that coat of yours!" The other voice shot back.

Antonio knew that the first voice was Roderick's and he guessed that the second was Romano's.

Finally the two appeared at the door way, both with frowns on their faces from their obvious fight.

"Here he is," Roderick held a boy by the arm.

The older Italy certainly looked like Feliciano. His hair and eyes were a little darker, but they both had similar curls sticking out of either side of their heads. Romano though, being older looked to be about fourteen years old. Antonio was a bit disappointed that he didn't look as cute as his brother, though it might have been that scowl on his face. But, strangely enough it also appeared as if Romano had been crying recently. "Good luck with him." Roderick muttered.

"Si, si." Antonio was still so happy to get an underling that it didn't seem like anything could bring him down.

"This is the bastard?" Romano yelled accusingly pointing at Antonio. "I have to go work for him!"

Austria swiftly brought his hand down five times on the teen's bottom. "I've told you about that mouth of yours before. Children are to be seen and not heard."

Romano tried to get away from the hard smacks, but the Austrian had a strong grip on his arm. "Chigi!"

Wearily Roderick looked back at Antonio, "As you can tell he has a mouth on him. I've tried to get him to stop, but it's just been so much work. He also is lazy and likes to run off every time my back is turned."

Beside him Romano sniffled and tried to brush away a few tears that had fallen. Antonio felt his heart go out for the boy, but he still felt that it was a well deserved spanking. "Anyway, he's yours now. Romano, go wait in the carriage," he gave the Italian boy a small push.

The boy scowl deepened and flashed the Austrian some hand gesture that Antonio didn't know before running out of the room.

"What have I told you about that!" Roderick shouted down the hall after the boy.

Antonio was confused. Was that sign something bad? "Eh, pardon what did that mean?"

"Nothing, just make sure he doesn't do that to you." Roderick said vaguely. "You're going to need a firm hand to deal with him."

Antonio was a little taken back. "Ah, ok."

"I mean it, be strict. That wasn't him just acting out, he acts like that all the time." Roderick looked at the Spaniard hard, "Are you sure you can handle him?"

"Uh, si?" Antonio suddenly felt a bit hesitant. The behavior that he just witness didn't look like it would be fun to deal with everyday.

The boy might be just upset about going with a stranger though, Antonio reasoned. Even if Roderick said that he was like that everyday. With Antonio the boy could act different or something. Either way the thought of having an underling, even if it was Romano, helped him make up his mind. Vigorously Antonio nodded and said more surely "Yes."

Roderick raised an eyebrow at the answer. "You might have to spank him often. Children won't respect you if you don't lay down the law."

Antonio didn't really like that advice, but it wasn't like he ever raised a child before. "Is it really necessary to hit him?"

"It's not hitting, it's spanking." Roderick clarified and nodded. "Ja, it's the only thing that works with him."

Antonio didn't really like the fact that he's have to punish the boy. He'd rather just do fun things, but that didn't appear to be an option. "I already signed the paper, of course I'll take him."

"Fine," Austria waved his hand. "Auf Wiedersehen."

Antonio ran out the room so excited he didn't even say goodbye. Leaving the mansion he ran into Hungary. "Oh, Mr. Spain!"

"Si, mujer hermosa?" Antonio answer wonder what she could want with him.

Trailing behind the Hungarian woman was a child younger than Romano, Feliciano. He looked so cute in his little green maid uniform that Spain felt a little pang in his heart that he wasn't taking Feliciano with him. "Oh, Mr. Spain are you the nation getting Lovino?" Elizabeta asked.

"Lovino?"

"Sorry, I thought Austria told you Romano's human name." Hungary smiled.

"No he didn't, I guess he must've forgot." Antonio was beginning to wonder if Roderick even new that Lovino was the boy's human name. He did look tired though, Antonio reasoned. "But si, he's in that carriage now."

"Oh, please take good care of him, and bring him to visit. I don't want little Feliciano to get lonely." Elizabeta wrapped her arms around the child.

Antonio smiled at the sight of the two, "Si, that shouldn't be a problem." He would anything to make little Italy happy.

"Thank you, come along Feliciano. Mr. Austria has a little more cleaning that he needs done, the we can go play."

Little Feliciano looked up at Elizabeta with a big smile, "Si! Oh, and bye big brother Spain!"

Finally, Spain turned back to leave again and to his relief found Romano waiting for him. "Hey Romano. Lo siento_, _I was so late."

"Did you just say something to me in fucking Spanish?" Romano yelled.

"Um, si. You'll be learning it soon too!" Antonio tried to keep up beat, but the scowl on Romano's face was making it a little hard. "Also, could you please not swear, it's kind of rude."

"I don't want to learn fucking Spanish, teach me something cool like Russian. But I don't want to have anything to do with German potato bastards."

"Romano, I'm only giving you one more chance. Don't swear, boss Spain doesn't like it." Antonio thought that warning the boy would work.

"Chigi! Just because you own me doesn't mean that you're my fucking boss. Cazzo!" Lovino started to shout.

Antonio felt torn, he didn't like having to take Austria's advice to soon. Sure he had been spanked a few times when was a young nation, but he hated it. He really didn't want to do that to Romano so soon in their relationship. But he felt like he didn't have a choice, after all Roderick had said that he needed Romano to respect him.

Grabbing the still swearing Italian, Antonio pulled the boy over his lap. Romano was caught off guard when the first spank came, but came alive by the second.

"Stop it you bastard!" he screamed and thrashed about.

Antonio was starting to loath himself for doing this. "I'll stop if you apologize for being rude."

"No." But instead of defiant, it came out more of as a whine.

Antonio himself was wincing with the hard swats that he was delivering. Finally he targeted a set of five harder swats to Romano's sitting spots before letting the child down.

Antonio felt his heart clench as he saw Romano's red, tear streaked face. "You will listen to my warnings and not swear, si?"

"S-si."

Antonio signaled to the driver, who had heard the whole exchange, and they were off. Antonio looked at Romano with pity, it had to hurt the boy's bottom when the carriage hit bumps.

Antonio cleared his throat, "Romano, I don't want to spank you. But I will if you don't listen to me."

The boy sat as far as he could from his new guardian biting his lip, he didn't even seem to care that said guardian had spoken to him.

"Lovino, please look at me when I'm talking to you."

In a flash Lovino jerked his head up. The copper eyes locked onto the Spaniard's green ones. 'H-how do you know my name?"

"Mrs. Hungary told me. Would you prefer me to call you that or your country name?"

Lovino glared at Antonio and growled, "Call me whatever you want."

Antonio was surprised; the kid hadn't told him no, so he would continue to call him by his human name. "Since I'm going to call you by your human name I think it's only fair that you call me by mine. I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

Once again Lovino acted like Antonio said nothing. He dropped his head again.

Antonio sighed, he was hoping that at the very leas the teen would give him a response. Apparently even that was too much to expect from his new ward. He thought about trying to start a conversation again, but he knew it would be a waste of time.

Antonio pacified himself with hopeful ideas that Lovino was just upset about leaving his brother and would soon setting into life with him. Meanwhile, Romano drifted off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Auf Wiedersehen-_ Good bye (German)

_Si, mujer Hermosa- _Yes, beautiful woman (Spanish)

_Lo siento- _sorry (Spanish)

_Cazzo- _fuck (Italian)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mellow! I love getting reviews, and since I like to thanks people and such, can you please just leave some kind of a name? You'll get your thank you in my little notes, I promise. Sound fair? Hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

"Lovino!" Antonio yelled. They had gotten home a little over an hour ago, yet the two barely said anything else to each other. After giving the boy a quick tour of the house and instruction to unpack Antonio settled in the kitchen to make some dinner.

Antonio tried again, "Lovino, dinner is ready!"

Finally, Antonio decided that he had enough and went to find his young charge. He climbed the stairs hoping that Lovino wasn't getting into any trouble. He really didn't want to punish the boy.

He calmly knocked on Lovino's door, "Lovino? I'm coming in."

Lovino wasn't in his room though, confused Antonio looked for a note or some way to tell where the Italian had gone. Finding nothing Antonio sighed and wondered where he could've possibly gone. Lovino couldn't know the way to town, so that was out.

Ten minutes later Antonio finally found the young Italian in the library. "Oi, Lovino." he called.

Lovino jumped at Antonio's entrance. "Y-you could at least give me a bit more warning." a bit more quietly he added. "Jerk."

The Spaniard chose to ignore the insult. "Lo siento, I just wanted to tell you that dinner is done." Antonio curiously leaned in to look at the book Romano had. "What were you reading?"

Lovino blushed and snapped the book shut and used his hand to hide the cover, "Nothing. It's none of your business shitface."

"Lovino Vargas," Antonio said in a warning tone. "I don't think you want a repeat so soon."

Lovino's blush deepened as he muttered a almost undistinguishable, "No."

Antonio decided not to push the issue of the book. Although he did have some books that was in no way child friendly, he trusted that Lovino hasn't found them, yet. "Bueno, let's eat."

Antonio wasn't really sure what the Italian boy was use to eating; so he tried one of his own favorites, paella. He had a small hope that after what happened in the carriage, dinner would be an easy affair. Antonio was a bit over confident.

Lovino took one look at the food, "What is this shit?"

Antonio sighed, "It's dinner and you're either going to eat it or nothing."

Lovino shoved the plate away, "I don't want to eat this."

"Fine you can go to your room." So paella was now out. "But it's honestly not that bad Lovino, and you'll have to eat sometime. I'm not in the habit of starving children."

"Whatever bastard." Lovino stood up.

But soon the teen found himself bend over the one end of the table. A few rapid swats were placed on his bottom. "I've told you about swearing several times Lovino Vagas." Antonio scolded before he let the teen back up. He figured that the teen's bottom was still quit sore from earlier and didn't think that it would take more than a few swats to get his point across.

Lovino let out a yelp at the first surprising swat, but afterward began to squirm. Once he was finally let back up he refused to even look at the Spaniard. Flashing the same hand gesture that he had for Roderick earlier the Italian went running for his room.

Antonio sat back in his chair and sighed, it wasn't suppose to be like this. He thought of all the hopes that he had for his underling were crushed. The most recent being that he could get though a little lecture about the rules during dinner.

After cleaning up from dinner, it was obvious that he wasn't going to get any help from Lovino, he decided that the kid should have something to eat. Antonio tried to find some other kind of food, but he was having problems. Most of the food he had now he had gotten on his way to Roderick's and that wasn't much.

Still he managed to scrape together a bit a dinner for the boy. After all, he had said that he wasn't in a habit of starving children.

Antonio gently knocked on the door, "Lovino, can I come in?" Despite the fact that Romano was under Spain's rule, Antonio thought that he should at the very least be respectful of the boy's privacy.

The wasn't any response from the boy in the bedroom. Thinking that there was nothing else to do, after all he wasn't going to drag the sulking teen out of the room. If he didn't want to eat, then he didn't have to. But still, Antonio left the dish carefully by the door, in case Lovino changed his mind.

The next morning Antonio was pleased to find that Lovino had eaten the food he left out. Thinking that the rice and beans that he gathered last night wasn't much of a meal, Antonio decided to use whatever they had left and to go to the market later.

Humming to himself he set to work to make churros (yet another favorite of Antonio). For a few moments Antonio was happy; not that he wasn't most days, but ever since he got Lovino things hadn't been so easy.

A little yellow bird chirped excitedly at his window for a minute. "Hm? Gilbird?" Antonio recognized his friend's pet bird immediately. "What do you have for me today?"

_Oi, 'Toni. Heard you're back home, finally. Franny and I are coming around tomorrow. Make sure you have beer this time!_

_Gilbert_

Antonio smiled, it was going to be great to see his friends again. Since his trip he hasn't really done much of anything, but now his life was getting back on schedule.

Lovino came trudging down the stairs, still half asleep. Picking a seat Lovino flopped down.

"Buenos días, Lovino!" Antonio said cheerfully.

"What the fuck did you say?" Lovino muttered though half closed eyes.

"Lovino, I told you about your mouth. I'm sure that you don't want a spanking so early in the morning." Antonio said sternly.

Lovino's eyes flew open, "No!"

Setting the hot chocolate and churros down Antonio replied, "Then be good and listen to boss."

Lovino grumbled something that the Spaniard would probably be shocked to hear(or maybe not after the last day) before digging in.

Somewhat surprisingly, Lovino didn't comment at all on the food. Antonio smiled inwardly, perhaps Lovino was learning after all or maybe he was too tired to. Taking advantage of the young Italian's lack of attitude Antonio decided to share the plans for the day that he had come up with while cooking. "We've got a busy day, Lovino."

The boy nodded slowly, and a bit hesitantly.

"It's been a while since I've been home, so it's going to need cleaned and restocked with food." Antonio was a bit surprise by the fact that Lovino still hadn't said anything, but he still continued on. "I'll go get the food this morning and you can start cleaning. I'll give you the list and help when I get back. Si?"

"Si." came the flat reply.

After writing on a piece of paper quickly and explaining a little about where Lovino would find the cleaning supplies, Antonio was off to the market.

Although Antonio usually grew many vegetables in his garden, he hasn't been home to plant. But he had some one take care of his precious tomatoes in his absence. So Antonio, having more than enough money (after all he was a country), decided to buy as many types of food as he knew how to cook. Well that, and what wouldn't go bad before he had a chance to use it, of course.

He was just ending his trip in the market by buying some new seeds, when a woman stopped him. Her beautiful hair was tied up due to the heat and she wore a flirty smile. "Mr. Carriedo, you're back from your business trip?"

"Ah, Mrs. Releys." Antonio smiled. "Si, it was long though wasn't it."

"So long that you forgot how to speak Spanish?" the woman winked.

Antonio chuckled, "Yeah.¿Cómo ha sido,Regina?"

"Good? And you?" she leaned in closer and her breast revealed themselves just a little.

Antonio, deciding not to trouble the lovely lady in front of him, switched completely to Spanish. "Bien, mi primo me queda conmigo ahora."

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a mi casa entonces?" she purred into his ear.

Antonio wasn't surprised by her proposal at all, they've know each other for a while. "Si, pero sólo por un ratito."

Regina fixed him with a small pout, "Podrías quedarte a comer, ¿no?"

Antonio smiled, "Si."

Lunch had been quite enjoyable for the Spanish man. He wasn't too use to having a woman cook for him, being a bachelor had it's downsides. But Antonio couldn't help but let his eyes linger on her perfect butt when she wasn't watching. He had offered to help of course, since lunch is a big meal, but she had insisted to cook for him with no help.

Besides the wonderful company of the woman, the food itself was wonderful; roasted Lamb with potatoes and a side salad. Desert was less extravagant, just a fruit salad.

The meal had already been cleaned up and both adults were enjoying talking over some brandy. "So what is you're cousin like?"

"Honestly?" Antonio asked, wondering why of all things she was asking about Lovino. Then again it didn't seem to matter, he had to talk about this with someone. "He's a brat."

Regina looked at him for a farther explanation, "What do you mean?"

"Well, he swears a lot and doesn't seem to listen to me."

"Sounds like some one could use a time out." she sipped her drink. "That's what I do when I watch my niece and nephews."

Antonio pondered that for a moment, "Eh, he's a little too old for that."

She shrugged, "Maybe. Or maybe not if he acts like you described."

"Maybe I'll try that." Antonio nodded

The rest of their conversation was mostly idle chitchat, with a few promises to do more next time. But Antonio knew that he would have to see Regina soon. He craved the presence of a woman after traveling for so long.

Antonio was sad to go, but he knew that he had to get back to Romano. If nothing else but to see if his house was still standing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Lo siento- _sorry (Spanish)

_Bueno- _good (Spanish)

_Buenos días- _good morning (Spanish)

_¿Cómo ha sido?-_How have you been(Spanish)

_Bien, mi primo me queda conmigo ahora_-Fine, I got my cousin staying with me now (Spanish)

_Tal vez deberíamos ir a mi casa entonces?- _Maybe we should go to my house then? (Spanish)

_Si, pero sólo por un ratito.- _Yes, just for a little while (Spanish)

_Podrías quedarte a comer, ¿no?_- You could stay for lunch, couldn't you? (Spanish)


	3. Chapter 3

**Mellow! Love all the reviews people. I write these chapters about a week in advance so if you guys want I can give you guys a little preview at the end of each chapter for what the next one will be. And I do accept plot ideas if anyone has a good one. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Thanks goes out to: **

Chibi America ,5-STAR, and Bookslover21

Chapter 3

"Lovino!" Antonio called though the house, displeased that he came back to such a mess. The house was, in fact, worst than when he had left. "Lovino Vargas!"

Finally he found the boy sound asleep on the couch. Antonio rolled his eyes. He is lazy, like Roderick said, Antonio thought.

Antonio none too gently shook the boy awake. "Lovino, what is this? I asked you to clean not sleep."

"Hm?" Lovino rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Oh yeah, I couldn't tell what that garbage was that you wrote down was, so I didn't bother."

If Antonio didn't have such a pleasant afternoon with Regina smoke would've been coming out of his ears. "I told you to clean and went over the list with you before I left."

"So?" Lovino crossed his arms. "You were gone for a while, where were you?"

Antonio blushed as the tables were turned on him, "That's none of your business."

"Probably with a girl," Lovino gave him a knowing look, "A dumb one since you're so stupid."

"Romano!" Antonio shouted finally having enough. "That is none of you're business and you are still in trouble for not listening to me while I was out. Do you really want to make it worst?"

Lovino jumped when Antonio raised his voice and fearfully shook his head.

"Good," Antonio was now trying to get control of his raging temper. "Now I want you to go pick a corner to stand in."

Lovino looked positively confused, "What?"

"You didn't listen to me when I said to clean, so now I'm going to clean while you stand in the corner." Antonio didn't really like this idea that much either, but he wanted to at least try to enforce the law without having to hit the teen. And so far the new parenting advice he had received looked like a good idea.

"You can't be fucking serious?" Lovino blurted out.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, I suggest you listen to me before I go get a switch." Antonio didn't even finish his sentence before Lovino jumped into action. Just the boy's full name being said in the sternest voice Antonio had ever uttered had the boy moving. "You will stay there until I say. ¿Comprende?"

With Lovino in a corner, and from the looks of it staying there, Antonio went outside to have a breather for himself. He had never expected the child to be that difficult to handle, wrestling a bull was easier and more fun.

Antonio prowled around his property, trying every exercise that he knew to calm himself down. The last thing that he wanted to do, despite the pain in the ass Lovino was, was hurt him either physically or emotionally.

A full two hours later, Antonio finally trusted himself to be in the same room as Lovino without strangling the kid. When he had time to rationally think he decided that as long as Lovino had listened to his instructions he wasn't going to father punish the boy. Antonio was trying to be a nice guy and let this go with a warning, mostly because he had nearly lost his temper, but that was going to be Lovino's last warning.

Coming back in, Antonio wasn't all that surprised that Lovino wasn't were he should've been. Of course the Spaniard's heart sank even lower when realizing that he couldn't possibly let him off with just a warning.

Antonio wasn't angry anymore, he was too tired to be. He was starting to assume that this was why Roderick had looked wore down as well.

No doubt the Italian hadn't wander too far away. "Lovino Vargas! You better come out of hiding." Antonio called throughout the house.

A thunderous noise of multiple pots and pans falling followed by a very loud shout of "Chigi!"

"Romano?" Antonio called this time more confused as he ran to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted Antonio when he came into the kitchen was certainly a strange one. Lovino was buried under a rather impressive pile of cookware. Antonio might've laughed any other time, but after the night's events he wasn't sure what to do. "Lovino?"

The boy blushed at being caught under the pans, "Don't just stand there help me."

The temporary stunned man stayed in place. Antonio just couldn't process what Lovino was doing.

Lovino wiggled his way out of his entrapment. "Fine ,I'll do it myself." He mixed some garlic into a pot of food that was on the stove. "It's almost ready." The boy muttered as an afterthought.

Shutting his still hanging mouth Antonio decided to voice his thoughts, "What are you doing?"

Lovino shrugged, "Making dinner, what does it look like."

"Why?" Given that the boy refused to clean earlier he hadn't even though that he could or would cook.

"I was hungry." Lovino was careful not to spill as dish the food into two large bowls.

Antonio peered at the soup/stew that was in the bowl, it wasn't like anything he's see before. Whatever it was, it had lots of the meat and potatoes that the Spaniard had picked up earlier. Antonio sighed; though Lovino's logic was understandable, he wasn't going to let the boy off that easily.

But first, he just had to have a bite of the food. It was an odd flavor, but certainly not that disagreeable. Spain had traveled to most of the countries and could've swore that he tasted some food much like it somewhere, but where he couldn't say. "Where did you learn to cook this?"

Lovino shrugged again and took some bread out of the oven. "It was something my brother showed me, I think he picked it up while we were at Austria's house, but I'm not sure."

Antonio's eyes widened at the sight of the fresh made bread. He couldn't believe that this was the same boy that he was fighting with earlier. "What's it called?"

"Istrian Stew, that is if I'm right." Lovino set the bread and a knife down on the table before taking his seat.

Dipping a little of the bread in the stew Antonio marveled at the taste. "This is fantastic, Lovino."

"It's nothing special." The teen mumbled into his stew as his face turned a light shade of pink.

"But," Antonio swallowed the piece of bread to started the real interrogation, "why did you leave the corner? I told you not to."

Lovino took a big bite out of his bread, "I told you, I was hungry."

Antonio could feel himself getting worked up again, he gritted his teeth. "Why didn't you wait for me? You had lunch, surely you couldn't have been that hungry."

Lovino was silent for a moment, then nervously he got up. "I'm done."

Antonio was quick to grab the boy's wrist, but he was careful not to hurt Lovino. "No you're not. You said you were hungry so you're going to answer my questions while you eat this good meal."

Lovino sat back down, but kept his eyes on his food.

"Romano, you still have to answer my previous question." Antonio was trying to keep his voice at a normal level. He did not want to lose his temper again.

"No, I didn't." Lovino whispered.

"You didn't what?" Antonio asked, but had a feeling he had figured it out already.

Lovino squeaked out, "I-I didn't have lunch."

Antonio felt guilty as Lovino confirmed what he had thought. Even though he had said that he wasn't in a habit of starving children, he had. Well maybe not to the degree many people would've said was starving, but he hadn't left him any food when he went out earlier. Then to top it all of he didn't come back for hours. "Lo siento, Lovino. That was my fault."

Lovino robotically begun to eat his food again, although he still didn't lift his head at all.

Antonio sighed, he wasn't sure want to do about the boy's disobedience now. But, he had to do something. "We're not finished though Lovino."

Lovino's brown eyes looked up for the briefest of seconds, "We're not?"

"No. You still didn't listen very well today." Antonio said in a lecture voice. "And although it is my fault that you didn't have anything for lunch, you shouldn't have been rude to me earlier. Leaving the corner and swearing falls under that category as much as raising your voice. I expect and apology."

Although Lovino looked reluctant he still went through with what the Spaniard asked of him, "Sorry."

"Thank you, Lovino. I'll call this even if you will" Antonio wasn't surprised to see the boy nod to his proposal.

Taking a quick sip of his water, which Lovino had been so kind to provide with dinner, Antonio began the lecture that he had been preparing, "Now I have a few ground rules for you, we should've gone over them last night actually."

Lovino gave a small nodded, signaling for him to continue. "Número uno, no more being rude, this includes swearing. Número dos, no lying about anything to me. That also means not telling me something. Número tres, I expect you to obey me. This includes doing chores and studing. Número cuatro, I'll respect you and your privacy and I expect you do the same. Número cinco, don't go into town without me for now. After I'm sure I can trust that you won't get lost, you may go if you tell me first."

Antonio went back through the list in his mind, it looked like he covered everything. "Easy enough, right?"

"Si." Lovino nodded. "But what happens if I break the rules?"

"You mean when you break the rules." Antonio said with a small smile while Lovino scowled. "No ones, perfect. I expect you to break them a few times, but there will be some punishment."

"L-like what?" Lovino hesitantly asked.

"Hm, haven't really thought about it." Antonio sometimes wondered if this was what his friends meant by him being a basket case. He knew he had to have some form of consequences. "For now I'd say spankings and corner time." So far so good, so why change it. "I'll only spank you with a switch if you're really naughty though." Lovino gave Antonio a frightened look. "Just try to be good and it shouldn't come to that, ok?"

The brown eyes drifted back to the floor, "Ok."

Since they were both finished by this point Antonio started to gather up the dishes. "Since you cooked tonight, I'll clean up. But, tomorrow we are both cleaning this house. A couple of my friends are coming in a few days, and Francis would faint seeing it in the state that it's in currently."

"Francis? You mean you're friends with France? The snail bastard!" Lovino looked at Antonio horrified.

Antonio fixed Lovino with a stern look, "Lovino, that's rude to call my friends names."

"Sorry." Lovino quieted, recognizing that was a warning.

"Si, he's coming and Prussia as well. It's been a while since we were all together and they'll want to meet you." Antonio had a feeling that this wouldn't be the best idea he's ever had, but how bad could it possibly turn out?

Lovino grumbled quietly, "Oh great, another potato bastard."

Antonio heard him, and he was hoping the teen didn't mean for his to hear that. "Just remember the rules Lovino." Antonio said before the teen dashed out of the room, probably to hide out in the library once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Comprende?- Understand? (Spanish)

_Lo siento- _sorry (Spanish)

Número uno, dos… - Number one, two, three, four, five (Spanish)


	4. Chapter 4

**Mellow! As usual I love all the review, they do encourage me to write more. However, I'm on a bit of a strict writing schedule for now, so I will only be posting on Thursdays. Don't know if anyone is interested to know why, but I'm entering my novel in a contest and it's taking a lot of time. However, I will be posting something (not sure if it will be even Hetalia related) on both New years and Christmas. Sorry that this chapter contains mostly fluff, but the next several chapters will be dealing with France and Prussia's arrival. Hope you enjoy! **

**Thanks for reviews on last chapter go out to: **

Chibi America ,TheDeadOne28, and Bookslover21

Chapter 4

Given that the boy had eaten the churros the day before, and since Antonio really liked churros, they had them again for breakfast. "Buenos días, Lovino!" Antonio greeted the sleepy Italian.

"Morning." Lovino mumbled through half closed eyes.

Antonio smiled a bit on the inside, not that is morning smile wasn't already large enough, for once Lovino was being tolerable. He might've just been a little hopeful that the rest of the day would go just as well, too. "We got a lot to do today! Since Gilbert and Francis are coming tomorrow."

"Don't remind me." Lovino groaned and rested his head on the table, still fighting off sleep.

"They're coming tomorrow and you wouldn't be rude to them, unless you want a switching. Do you understand?" Antonio was hoping with some ground rules in place the teen would shape up a little.

"Si," Lovino sighed tiredly. "Francis just creeps me out, and Gilbert acts like a dick."

"Lovino!" Antonio warned the boy, feeling that his hopes were being washed down the drain again. "That was very rude." he scolded.

Lovino came alive at once, "But it's true!"

Antonio could feel a headache coming on, and it was far too early for a headache. "Even so, put that aside for their visit. Ok?" He was clinging to a small desperate idea that if he calmly asked Lovino would listen.

Lovino looked like he was going to argue at first. "Fine," he groaned.

Antonio inwardly rejoiced, the fight of the morning was over. "Good. Now for today, we have to sweep and dust to start. Which would you like to do?"

Lovino looked a little surprised to be given a choice. "Dusting, I guess." he shrugged.

"Fine, then after that…" Antonio trailed off going down the list of other chores for the day. It seemed like a lot, but Antonio was pretty sure that they would get it all done. Well, that is if the boy listened to him.

They each went about to do their own work not speaking. But the air wasn't tense, more of that they each had too much to do to fight.

He was surprised when the few times that he went to check on Lovino the work was not only getting done well, but also at a fairly fast pace. He could only shake his head. Sometimes the Italian would throw such a fit and other times he would quietly do as he was told. Antonio was having a hard time figuring him out. He wodered if he would ever understand his ward.

By the time lunch rolled around, they were almost done.

Antonio wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Oi, Lovino."

Lovino padded in, looking like he was have trouble with the heat as well, "Yeah?"

"How about we break for lunch?" Antonio was getting tired and hot from all the work.

"Si." Lovino looked tired himself, but still hasn't complained at all about the work.

Antonio happy made them some Ham and Cheese Monte Cristo Sandwiches for lunch. The egg dripped sandwiches tasted wonderful to Antonio, especially because it didn't take him long to make.

Over all the meal was, for once, pleasant. Neither was angry with the other. They even managed a little conversation about various types of food.

Antonio could see that the boy was tired, and he could use a nap himself. "Oi, Lovino, let's siesta out in the sun today."

Lovino looked confused, "Siesta?"

"Si, you know when you nap or take a break."

"Idiot, I know what one is." Antonio was choicing to ignore the insult, it was probably the heat. "But at Austria's house I wasn't allowed siestas."

"Well, I siesta every day here." Antonio shrugged, it was just a part of his culture. "You don't have to."

Lovino shrugged. But Antonio knew he had the boy. After all, who actually wants to work through siesta time?

Antonio stretched upon waking. He looked to his left to see Lovino still snoozing. The boy looked so much younger when he was asleep. And so innocent, the Spaniard almost couldn't believe this was the same boy that had such a potty mouth.

Antonio decided to let the boy sleep, there wasn't that much left to do in the house. Besides he figured that they would still have time to finally see his beautiful tomato fields. It had been all too long since he last saw them.

He had what little was left done an hour later. It was amazing how much better the house looked clean, and better yet Francis wouldn't have a heart attack upon entering. It was finally starting to look like his home again, yet another thing he had missed on his long journeys.

Seeing, with an extra large smile on his face, that there was nothing more left to do in the house, Antonio was ready to dance with the overload of delight he was feeling in his tomato fields. He grabbed a basket, ready to see his little red fruits.

But first, he had to wake up Lovino. "Lovino, come on it's time to wake up." Antonio gently shook the teen's shoulder.

The boy's eyes flew open with surprise. "Chigi!"

Antonio laughed, he didn't mean to scare his underling, but the look on the teen's face was funny. He never thought that the boy could be so cute.

"It wasn't funny!" Lovino sputtered, with his face becoming a tomato red shade.

Antonio couldn't help but grin, "Si, for me it was."

Lovino pouted a bit, then noticed what Antonio had in his hands. "Are you going to go pick flowers or something?"

"Nope," Antonio practically sang. "it's for tomatoes!"

"Tomatoes?" Lovino looked at Antonio confused.

"Mi dios! Tell me you've had tomatoes before!" Antonio thought that it was impossible for someone not to at least try the deliciousness that is tomatoes.

Lovino shook his head, "I don't think I have."

Antonio grabbed Lovino by the arm, hurrying to the tomato field, the path was just behind his house. "You must try one, now."

Lovino struggled to keep up, "Ok, what's so great about them?"

Antonio was so excited to share his love for the red fruit with the Italian. "They're the best food ever!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, "Si, si, whatever."

At the end of the path stood a field of tomatoes, not a little garden, a huge field. Lovino gawked over the fact that Antonio had this much land devoted just to tomatoes.

Antonio left the start struck teen and went into the greenery. After rustling about he finally found the perfect tomato for Lovino to try as his first. "Here!" he pressed it into Lovino's hand.

"This is a tomato?" The child, never having seen a tomato, inspected it. He sniffed it experimentally.

Antonio grinned widely, "Careful not to squeeze it too hard, Lovino."

"Why?" but just as he said that, a little too much pressure was put on the tomato. Red tomato goop ran down the boy's hands.

Antonio chucked, seeing no problem that one tomato was wasted. It was funny and he had more in his field. "That's why."

Lovino threw the tomato down, "Chigi! That's stupid."

"Calm down, there are plenty more." Antonio was all too happy to go find another one for his ward, making sure that this one was just as perfect as the last.

Handing Lovino the fresh fruit he warned the boy again, "Remember to be careful this time."

Lovino was gentler this time with it, "Yeah, yeah, I got it, bastard."

Antonio didn't even seem to notice the slip of words, he was too excited for Lovino. The teen might not have like his other food, but how could some one not like tomatoes?

Antonio's efforts were rewarded when the Italian's eyes light up. So eager the Spanish man was nearly bouncing with joy, "So what do you think?"

"Delicious." Lovino licked some red juice off of his lips. With a shy, small smile he asked, "Can we pick some more?"

Antonio never thought that he had been happier, at least in the past several days that is. "Si, just save some for later."

He proceeded to show Lovino how to tell a ripe tomato from a bad one. And that's how they stayed until dark. Picking fruit for the night/next day and doing the up keep on the plants, although thanks to Rodolfo there wasn't all that much to do.

Lovino had many questions as to what they could make with the tomatoes and what seasons did it grow in. Antonio answer all the questions happily, promising that they would something with lots of Tomatoes in it soon.

Once it grew dark Antonio decided to call it quits, Lovino didn't argue. Both of them were dirty and tired, but they were both happy as well.

On his way back, Antonio reflected that this was probably what it should've been like since the beginning. He also could now say that one hope for his ward had stuck, Lovino had liked tomatoes without a doubt.

Maybe Lovino wasn't as bad as he thought. After all, the teen had been listening fairly well all day. Of course that might be a different story once the rest off the Bad Touch Trio came over. But for now all Antonio could do was wait and hope for the best.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Buenos días_- Good morning (Spanish)

_Mi dios- _My God (Spanish)


	5. Chapter 5

**Mellow! Our little Italian isn't going to be so good these next couple of chapters, but we love him anyways. Might I throw in here that the BTT don't really care too much which language that they speak in, most likely they talk in the host countries language. Lovino though, can only speak German (and Italian) since he hasn't started his Spanish lessons. Enjoy the story :D**

**Thanks for review on last chapter goes out to:**

MissyRog, Mona Lisa's Balled, TheDeadOne28, Chibi America, and Bookslover21

Chapter 5

The next morning started out smoothly enough. Both Antonio and Lovino were up on time and did the last minute cleaning that had to be done, like cleaning the plates from breakfast.

Antonio was a bit nervous though, this was the first time his friends would be meeting Lovino as his ward. From what it sounded like yesterday they all knew each other, but Gilbert and Francis still didn't know about Romano being under Spanish rule yet. And Antonio had forgotten to send Gilbert a letter back to inform them.

Antonio paced around a bit, desperate to know that his two best friends will be ok with this. Even if they weren't it wouldn't change anything, but he still craved their support.

Finally, a little bit after lunch, the clomping of horse hooves could be heard. Antonio dashed outside, eager to meet his guest. In fact, he could give a speeding Italian a good race at the speed that he went.

"'Toni!" Gilbert shouted stepping out of the carriage. The Bad Touch Trio wasn't all that particular about which language they spoke to one another, as they all had learned the other two's languages well. Typically though, it depended on who the host country was. "It's been some time since we had a party." He let out a laugh that only a Prussian can do.

"Really Gilbert, is that the only thing on your mind?" Francis asked.

The albino man pretended to think for a moment, "Nope, beer and girls are also on the list."

Francis raised an eyebrow, "Would a certain Elizabeta be on that list?"

Gilbert blushed, "Maybe."

The two other friends laughed at the albino's embarrassment. "It's good to you both again, it's been a while hasn't it?" Antonio asked with the widest smile planted on his face.

"Oui, all too long." Francis greeted Antonio with a kiss on the cheek and a sexual whisper. "Mon amour, how are we to ever make love like this? Living so far apart, never getting any alone time."

Antonio chucked, he had told the French man many years ago he was way more interested in women than men. But who could really stop the country of love? Certainly the country of passion had a hard time. "Francis, didn't you and Gilbert have enough fun on your way here?"

"Fuck no, I didn't let that guy touch me." Gilbert was straighter than anyone could possibly believe. That being said, he didn't play games like the rest of the BTT.

Francis faked a hurt look, "Yes, now I'm desperately in need of some sexual interaction."

There was a groan heard from the house and then the sounds of rapidly moving footsteps.

"Honhonhon! What is this?" Francis cried joyfully. "Does Antonio have a little friend over?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Antonio rolled his eyes at France, he always wanted Antonio to get with different men and women. The Spaniard wouldn't mind so much, but he almost never had the time for a stable relationship, country or human. "That's just my new ward."

Both of the other men looked interested. Prussia was the first to ask though, "'Toni, who is it?"

"Oui, you simply must tell us everything. How adorable is he?" Francis started, and for once was meaning anything sexual. It's well know that Francis loved children, that's why he spent so much time with England when they were both younger.

Antonio was a bit unsure what to tell them exactly. "Eh, well do you do know Italy?"

"Non, it simply can't be that you got little Feliciano!" Francis looked like he was about to die and go to heaven.

"No I didn't…" Antonio started and was starting to get seriously worried about what their reactions would be. After all, North Italy was much cuter than South Italy. "I got his brother Romano."

"What?" Prussia looked more surprised then France. "That little brat?"

Francis gently swatted Gilbert and reprimanded him. "That's not nice."

"Yeah, well neither is he." Gilbert mumbled. "He use to be at Austria's house when I would pay my dear cousin a visit."

Francis smirked, "You mean, Elizabeta a visit."

Gilbert turned a little red, "Shut it, France." Gilbert paused for a second before continuing. "As I was saying, he was always mouthing off about something. Kept calling me a potato bastard as well. And I know that Austria was always chasing him around to get him to get chores and stuff like that done."

Antonio knew that Gilbert had to be right, the boy's behavior certainly pointed that way. "Sorry, but he's here to stay."

Francis threw Antonio a look, "'Toni this isn't yours or Romano's fault. Gilbert just has certain feelings." That was putting it nicely, considering the hatred that seemed to be coming off in waves off of the Prussian.

Gilbert's red eyes didn't seem to have any hatred for Antonio though. "Ja, I get it. Your sort of stuck with him aren't you?"

Antonio faltered a bit. After all he was the one that had agreed, even after being warned about the boy's atrocious behavior, though he was fairly good the day before. "Well, Austria just gave him to me… and I accepted."

Gilbert grinned wolfishly, "That sly snotty aristocrat. And he claims he's not related to me."

Francis tossed his hands up, "Well, are we going to wait outside all day?"

Antonio grinned, "Oh, yes come in!"

Being that they were the BTT they all knew each other's houses inside and out. "Mon Dieu, you did clean it." Francis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, Lovino and I cleaned it yesterday." Almost as a response to the boy's name being spoken a scream was heard from the Italian.

Antonio went to find the teen, worried that something had happened to him. Gilbert shrugged and started to raid Antonio's kitchen for food. Francis, on the other hand, followed closely behind Antonio.

Lovino was at the bottom of the stairs lying on the floor clutching his head. "Damn, this hurts."

Antonio knelt down beside Lovino and without realizing it switched back to German, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just fell and hit my head," The boy slowly got up. "I'll be fine."

Antonio wasn't sure what to do, he hasn't been around Lovino long enough to know if he was just trying to be brave or not. He threw Francis a look for him to help.

Francis caught the hint as well as the fact that Lovino couldn't speak Spanish, "Oui, but how about I take a look at it?"

But when Francis moved to help the boy Lovino backed up, "Don't touch me, whine bastard!"

It was Francis's turn to throw Antonio the look. Antonio scolded gently seeing as the Italian had just hurt himself and probably wasn't thinking. "Lovino, that's not nice. Francis was just trying to help."

"Don't care." Lovino hissed, clutching his head again.

"Why not go to your room and lay down?" Antonio was trying to be nice, but it was getting hard not to lose his temper.

"I don't want to." Lovino muttered, looking like he was really in pain.

"Oi, what's wrong with the little brat?" Prussia boomed in his native tongue, obviously he had found the beer.

"Shut it, potato bastard." Lovino shouted. "Fuck, this hurts."

Francis was giving him that disapproving look of his and Gilbert looked pissed. "Lovino, go to your room."

"No," Lovino whimpered. "Don't need to."

"Obviously you do, since you can't control your mouth." Antonio said carefully. Francis gave Antonio an encouraging nod. Whether it was for controlling his temper or giving the teen a fitting punishment the Spaniard wasn't sure.

Lovino still looked to be in pain, but he allowed Antonio to guild him up the stairs without any more complaint. He even laid down at Antonio's request with nothing more than a groan.

Antonio knew that Francis would keep Gilbert busy while he dealt with Lovino. "Lovino, your behavior so far isn't looking good."

Lovino groaned, "Give me a break."

"I am, why do you think you're not getting a spanking right now?" That seemed to Romano's attention. "I'm telling you now that if you continue this behavior I will take a switch to you. For now, I want you to remain in here until dinner, unless you have to use the bathroom."

Lovino halfheartedly glared at Antonio, "Fine." Then moaned, "Damn it"

Antonio was still a little worried, he knew it was never fun when someone hit their head. "How bad does it hurt?"

"I don't know, pretty bad."

`"Would you feel better if I got you a cool rag?" Despite, punishing the boy, he wanted to make sure he was going to be ok after that fall.

"Si, grazie." Lovino murmured almost too low for Antonio to hear with his eyes closing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mon amour- My love (French)

mon Dieu- My God (French)

Grazie- Thank you (Italian)


	6. Chapter 6

**Mellow! There was some concern about Lovino's fall, don't worry nations can't die (at least from physical hurt) or get brain damage or terminal illnesses. Antonio realizes this, but they can still feel pain and that is his bigger concern. Enjoy the story.**

**Thanks for reviews:**

natsumek, Chibi America, and Bookslover21

Chapter 6

Antonio had just barely touched the last step on the staircase when Gilbert asked, "Oi, what did you do the brat?"

"Nothing, he's gotten warning." Antonio shrugged.

Francis frowned, "Antonio, he really needs his mouth washed out."

"You think?" Gilbert laughed loudly, "I could only imagine what Vati would do."

"Oui," Francis shuttered.

Antonio hadn't even thought of that possibility, but if it got Lovino watch his mouth it would be worth a shot. "Do you really think that I should?"

"If he keeps swearing like that." Francis took a small sip of his wine. "Germania got you for that once, correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Antonio could still remember how awful that was. Germania had no problem punishing the three when they got into trouble, and most of the time it was for bullying Gilbert's little brother. "It was terrible."

"You didn't get caught twice." Francis pointed out.

Antonio nodded, "True, I'll remember that." That was defiantly one of the punishments that he never forgot.

The next few hours were relatively peaceful between the BTT as they all talked over what was happening in the world, literally. Apparently, the Ottoman Empire was on the move, and looking for territory.

"Fuck him, he can't touch us." Gilbert said.

"Oui, as long as we're careful." Francis readily agreed.

"I'll just be careful, he might be after Romano." Antonio was already going over battle plans that might be necessary in the near future if anything was to happen. He wasn't going to make sure this his battle ax was in top shape, if it came to any trouble.

"Fuck, no." Gilbert growled into his beer. "Who would want him?"

Francis rolled his eyes, "Gilbert, despite what you think Lovino is very cute and he has a lot of riches along with his land. After all, he did inherit a lot from Rome"

Antonio was confused. Why would Francis say that Lovino was cute? The only time the boy even looked remotely cute was when he was asleep, and that's probably because there wasn't a frown on his face or profanity spewing out of his mouth.

Gilbert snorted, "Yeah, right." He looked at Antonio, "You live with the little brat, what do you think Toni?"

"Um," Antonio wasn't sure what to say. True be told, he didn't totally agree with either of them.

"Gilbert, stop it." Francis scolded. "You're acting like a child."

Gilbert down the last of his beer, clearly sulking. Slamming down on the table he exclaimed, "Ah, Fuck!"

Curious and mildly confused Antonio asked, "What is it?"

"You're out of beer." Gilbert then let out a belch.

"Oh," Antonio was glad for two things. One, they were no longer talking about Lovino. And two, the problem could be easily fixed. "I can run and get more."

"Non, he's had enough." Francis gently stroked the Spaniard's cheek. "Don't go to the trouble."

"It's no trouble." Antonio had become friendly with a Prussian immigrant in town that made beer that Gilbert seemed to really like. It might take him a bit to get there and back, but he didn't mind.

The Frenchman sighed, "Fine, my love don't be too long." Francis gave his a kiss goodbye.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The house was horribly quiet and still when he returned. With a sinking feeling Antonio went to find Francis, who would know everything. He had a terrible feeling it was because of a certain little Italian.

As he predicted, Francis was in the kitchen cooking dinner. Antonio could already smell the tasty French food. "Francis, I told you, you're my guest. There isn't any reason that you should have to cook."

"Désolé, but I couldn't help myself." Francis said, still cutting onions. "You know that I like to do this when I'm stressed."

Antonio nodded, he knew just about everything about Francis. After spending centenaries with a guy, you could know him really well. "So, what happened?"

Francis sighed and put down the knife. "I'm not sure."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, that was certainly unusual. "What do you mean?"

"I left Gilbert in the other room for few minutes to see if I could sneak a peek at what fine cuisine you were making for us tonight," Antonio glared in a friendly way while Francis gave a weak smile and shrugged. "I heard some shouts form each of them, and when I came back they both of their fist were swinging."

Antonio wasn't sure what he was going to do about that. Lovino should've never attacked a guest of theirs and should get the switching of his life for it. However, Gilbert could've easily provoked the boy into a fight. Gilbert wasn't the best nation sober, but drunk he tended to be even more of an ass. "Where are they now?"

Francis tipped his hand, "Gilbert is in the living room, sulking and holding some ice over his eye where Lovino had punched him." Antonio could feel his anger building up, Lovino was going to be a sorry boy pretty soon. "I sent Lovino back to his room, I told him that you'll deal with him."

Antonio nodded, "I should go see him."

Francis grabbed his arms, "Antonio you're angry, calm down and think first. I don't want to break up two fights tonight."

"Don't worry, I know when to walk away." Antonio grumbled, although he knew his friend just had good intentions.

"If you're sure," Francis said slowly, letting the words sink into the Spaniard's brain. "Dinner will be ready in a bit. Would you like me to get the two of you a bowls or wait?"

Antonio still was unsure of how long it would take them. If he was indeed getting a switch to go after the boy with, it might be a while. "Just wait for now."

Francis gave Antonio a disapproving look, "I hope that you don't punish him by denying him diner."

"No, Francis I don't starve children." But even as the words were out of his mouth Antonio cringed, thinking back on what he had done just a few days ago. "I'll punish him appropriately."

Francis nodded, understanding that even in his angered state he wasn't going to abuse the child. He was fairly sure that Antonio wouldn't harm a child to begin with, but he wanted to make sure. When, in Gilbert's word, Antonio was pissed some shit always went down.

Antonio made point to pass by Gilbert on his way to check on his friend. Although the nation have been in many bar fights and he doubted that Lovino could do that much damage, he was still a bit concerned.

Gilbert was lying stretched out on the couch holding some ice over his now black eye. "That little brat did this to me." he growled the second his free eye locked on Antonio.

"Si, I'm going to talk to him now." Antonio said, hoping that it would pacify the Prussian man enough. He really didn't want one of his friends mad at him right then, or ever really.

"If I was you, I would do more than that." Gilbert muttered. "Vati would've taken the belt if I had done that."

And indeed the old Germanic nation would've. He was kind and loving father, but strict and unbending when it came to his children's discipline. Antonio and Francis were both unfortunate to be punished by Germania, and he had a hard hand.

Antonio forced a small laugh, "You did do things like that all the time."

Gilbert cracked a smiled, "Yeah, but I'm awesome."

Antonio shook his head, being awesome seemed to solve all of the Prussian's problems. Antonio wished he could just shrug this thing off like that, but it wouldn't do either him or Lovino any good.

He slowly climbed the stairs as he attempted to get his thoughts together. There were so many going through his head at once and it had given him a small headache. But the stairway was only so long and one could only stretch time so far.

However, he wasn't feeling as mad as he had a few minutes ago. He decided on giving Lovino a chance to explain himself.

Before he felt truly ready, Antonio was standing at Lovino's door. With one last deep breathe, he knocked on the door.

The wasn't a reply to the polite knock, but Antonio decided to allow himself in. The boy was probably waiting for him anyways. "Lovino, we need to talk."

The man was surprised to see Lovino curled up on his bed with his back to the door. He had expected Lovino to be glaring at him from the second he entered.

Antonio forced his surprise down, "Lovino, look at me."

The boy didn't move or make a sound to even acknowledge his guardian.

Antonio sighed and gently rolled the child over himself. "Lovino, we need to talk about what happened while I was gone."

Lovino's brown eyes stared up at him. "What's there to talk about?" he asked a bit rudely.

"The reason that you attacked one of my best friends." Antonio stated as he sat on the edge of the bed. Upon closer inspection, he could see that Lovino had a small bruise on his cheek.

With a sigh Lovino sat up, "Why don't you just spank me and get to over with?"

"Because, I want to know why you did it first." Antonio wanted to give the child at least a chance to talk about it.

Lovino when quiet, clearly not interested in explaining himself.

Antonio sighed, he wasn't going to play games with Lovino all night. "If you want I could go get my switch now and not even hear your-"

"He just said some stuff, ok?" Lovino barked harshly.

This intrigued the Spaniard. He knew Prussia often claimed that he had dirt on everyone, but what could he possibly say about the boy? "What kind of stuff?"

"It's nothing." It was obvious by the tone of his voice that wasn't just nothing.

Antonio felt sympathy for the boy who was looking close to tears, "I need to know, Lovino."

"No, you don't." Lovino seemed dead set on this idea, and Antonio wasn't all that sure that he could get him to change his mind. He didn't want to push the subject more and cause the boy to cry.

Antonio sighed, it was obvious that whatever Gilbert said had really hurt Lovino. That changed his plans mildly. "Fine Lovino, but there still is your punishment."

Lovino dropped his eyes to the floor. Clearly, this wasn't a pleasant sounding idea, even though it should've been expected.

Antonio grabbed the boy's chin and tipped his head up. "Lovino, you were very naughty while I was gone." He paused for a moment as he watch the lad turn red at the childish word. "I don't know what all happened. But I do not believe that it wasn't all your fault. However, I told you that I wasn't going to tolerate you being rude to my friends. So I've decide that your punishment-" Antonio wanted to hold the kid in suspense for a moment. Lovino was biting his lip. "Will be decided by your behavior for the rest of this night. Si?"

"What do you mean?" Lovino squeaked.

"If you're a good boy, I might forget about your naughty behavior from earlier. However, if not you will be getting a taste of my switch. Understand?" Antonio asked very calmly.

"Si, I'll be good." Lovino promised.

Antonio had his doubts that this would work, but he was still willing to try. "Come on, it's time for dinner."


	7. Chapter 7

**Mellow! Thank you all for wording any concerns politely, had an accent once that people were mean. Now I've heard the concerns about the spankings, however I put a warning in the summary. But to hopefully please everyone, there will be a warning from now on with the chapters that contain it. Another interest I've seen in the reviews was that a lot of people want to know what Gilbert said. I wasn't going to put that in (now I might) but I can promise that it will be in a story featuring Lovino's pov on everything that I shall be posting when this is over. I would post now, but it gives away a lot of plot. If you truly want, I can post the first chapter only. And could someone give me an idea of a bird for Antonio? You know how the other bbt members have one? Yeah, I need description and name (you will get credit) Sorry my note's so long. Enjoy the story.**

**Thanks for the reviews (there were so many and I was so happy!)**

Guest (please leave some form of identification next time), TheDeadOne28, Mighty Agamemnon (large thanks for the corrections for my terrible Spanish. I shall soon be fixing the other chapters.), Mona Lisa's Balled ( extra large thanks for the plot help, thank this girl for helping me brainstorm!) Lovi's Tomato Lover,Bookslover21, Black Kaitou and Chibi America.

Chapter 7

Dinner was delicious, even Lovino looked like he had enjoyed it. The French bread was fresh and went well with the salad and fish, that Francis had brought with him. Francis had given himself and Antonio each a glass of wine, leaving Gilbert to his beloved beer. Because of Lovino's physical age, he receive water like usual.

Though the dinner was wonderful, the atmosphere wasn't in the least. Gilbert had glared and pouted much like a child throughout the meal, most of his attention was directed toward Lovino. Although it looked like the boy wanted to speak his mind; he remind silent, unless asked a question.

Francis hated tense situations and tried to keep up some light conversation, in German due to the fact that the child was there. But, with Lovino not volunteering his voice unless necessary and Gilbert acting like a brat himself it was hard. Antonio for his part had contributed to the conversation as much as possible. They all knew that it was no use though.

After, Antonio swept the dishes into a pile and more or less left them in the sink. He was going to get to them later when his guest left, or once they retired for the night if they happened to stay.

Lovino looked like he was going to head back upstairs, either to the library or his room. Antonio didn't particularly care, seeing as either way the boy would stay out of trouble for the night. However, Francis stopped him. "Lovino, why not stay down here with us? I don't want to be lonely."

Gilbert growled, "Why should that brat stay down here?"

Francis ignored him and tossed his hands up in the air, "See what I have to put up with!" Antonio chuckled at Francis's little display.

Lovino's eyes flickered between the three before he settled in a chair. "Si." he mumbled.

Antonio was surprised by the boy's response, but he wasn't going to complain. If the boy was going to be polite he should be allowed to stay with them. "So are you two staying here or in town?" Antonio asked, wondering if he should set up the two guest bedrooms.

"It's nice of you to offer," Francis smiled. "but we have already gotten a room at the inn."

"He's afraid that I'll fuck shit up tonight." Gilbert grumbled.

"Well, I was hoping to get a lady or man as well tonight." Francis wiggled his eyebrows suggestively with what was dubbed long ago as 'the rape face' by a certain British man.

"Why would you do such a thing? You have 'Toni cast as your star-crossed lover don't you." Gilbert snorted.

"Oui, but of course." Francis gave Antonio a flirty wink, in which Antonio smiled back at. "My love for Antonio is everlasting, but I'm sure one night off won't hurt this."

"Never, Francis." Antonio chuckled at Francis's talk of love once more. Out of the corner of his eye Antonio could see Lovino looked positively sick. The poor boy was turning green, maybe he didn't agree with Francis's food. "Oi Lovino, are you ok?"

Lovino nodded slowly, "S-si, I'll be fine."

Gilbert barked a laugh, "What never seen a couple of fags before?"

Francis rolled his eyes, "Just because you don't like it Gilbert doesn't mean that everyone else doesn't."

Antonio glanced at the clock, it was getting fairly late, "Are you guys hitting the local bar tonight?"

"Hell ya! I came to see you, but a bar with woman and I'm there." Gilbert perked up at the mentioning of more drinking and girls.

"Oui." Francis smile seductively. "You are coming with us, non? I could get you a beautiful girl for sure!"

Antonio thought for a moment about if he should. Lovino was fourteen, physically speaking, and responsible enough to leave alone fore the night at least. After all the boy didn't destroy his house last time, he just didn't clean it. "Sí, why not?"

"You better leave the kid though," Gilbert jabbed a finger toward Lovino.

Lovino by now was starting to look at least a little better. "Yeah, I think he's still a bit young for alcohol." Antonio said, think first of the heath of the boy and then there was also what actually went on at the bars that no boy should see sooner than he was ready.

"So do I." Francis readily agreed.

Well that cleared everything up, except the dishes that he should probably be doing. Sure, he could leave them for Lovino, but he was looking very tired and Antonio just didn't really want to do that to the boy. "I'll go do the dishes then we can leave."

"Why don't you just leave it for your little maid?" Gilbert scoffed.

Lovino's face turned a bright red very fast, he glared at Gilbert. He opened his mouth, sure to say something that he would regret if it left his mouth.

But before he got one word out, Antonio stepped in. "Gilbert, he's not my maid. I'll do the dishes, Francis cooked after all." Lovino still looked angry, but he clamped his mouth shut.

"Oui, while you sat on your ass all day." Francis muttered, in a small attempt to divert Gilbert's attention.

"So what." The Prussian grumbled, unhappy about how the table were turned on him.

Francis rolled his eyes and turned to Lovino, "What do you like to do for fun?"

Lovino looked confused at the question for a second. "Um, read."

"Is that all?" Francis seemed to be genuinely interested.

The boy shrugged, "I liked going out in the tomato field."

"Have him working already Antonio?" Francis called, a small no perverted smile painting his face.

"Sí, you caught me." Antonio grinned sheepishly. Before ducking into the kitchen to finish the last chore for the night.

Antonio hummed to a very old song as he worked. He had heard snippets of conversation going on, but largely ignored them. That is, minus a bellow from Gilbert that he had to piss. He trusted that there would be at least some form of peace as long as Francis was in there with the two of them.

He was almost done when he heard Lovino start shouting. "Y-you bastard! Don't come near me. Fuck!"

Antonio rushed in to see what was wrong. He had hoped that Lovino would've obeyed him, but it didn't sound like it. He knew that meant he would have to do something about this behavior. There was no reason why the child shouldn't receive punishment after so many warnings.

At first, Antonio was confused as to why the Frenchman was on the floor with a bit of a stunned expression on his face. "What happened?" Antonio looked from one to the other in confusion.

Lovino's brown eyes when wide with what appeared to be a mixture of both shock and fear. His face had turned a bright red, more than likely from anger in the previous instant and now in embarrassment form his actions. The boy's eyes flickered briefly between the two men. Without another word, he ran out of the room. A few pounding footsteps later, the door was shut loudly.

Francis sighed, "I think this was my fault."

The Spaniard helped the other man up, "What do you mean?"

"I was teasing him," Francis started. "he was so much fun to tease, like Angleterre." The man looked like he was daydreaming for a moment before speaking again. "I guess I pushed him a bit too far and he shoved me to the floor."

Although Francis didn't look like he was injured at all, Antonio still wanted to make sure. "You ok?"

"Oui, no worse for wear." Francis checked his clothing ot make sure there wasn't even a speck of dust there. "The lucky lady at the bar will be relieved."

Antonio smiled briefly, "I bet she will be."

"Damn, why did I drink so much beer?" Gilbert stumbled in.

"Welcome back Gilbert." Francis said sarcastically.

Gilbert had obviously heard the shouting as well, "Where's the brat?"

"Lovino, um…" Antonio stopped, unsure of what he should say. He looked at France to plead with the man to do the retelling for him.

Francis tossed his hands up, "I'm not explaining this again."

"Well, Lovino had a bit of a problem with Francis." That was putting it mildly.

"Franny, you alright? That kid is vicious." Gilbert shook his head, his bird getting thrown. But soon the little yellow chick was back in his 'nest'.

"Oui, I'm worried about Lovino though." Francis said.

Antonio wasn't too sure what Francis did to scare Lovino off, but the boy took off like a streak of lightning out of the house. He sighed, he doubted that the boy could find his way home on his own, after all it was dark now and he hasn't been at the house for very long. "Sí, I'll have to skip the bar tonight and go find him."

Francis laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "We could help you, I've got plenty of women in France to have my fun."

"Fuck no, let the brat figure it out for himself." Gilbert grumbled, not at all willing to give up his night out.

"No, it's fine guys. I'll find him on my own." Antonio knew that Lovino was his responsibility and it was his job alone to go find him. The problem was, what was Antonio suppose to do when he found him? "He's in serious trouble now, though."

"Don't be too hard on him, it was mostly my fault." Francis weakly said.

"I warned him numerous times tonight though." Antonio sighed.

"Why don't you just spank the brat and sent him to bed?" Gilbert mumbled, not really caring about the boy whatsoever.

"It looks like that's what it has come to." Antonio wasn't all that happy that had to it, and he was sure that Lovino wouldn't be happy by the end of the night either. Wearily he looked at his two best friends, "How about I see you two off and go look for him?"

"Oui," Francis gave Antonio one last kiss goodbye. "Let's leave Gilbert."


	8. Chapter 8

**Mellow! Warning, spanking in this chapter. So I don't want to hear that it's wrong people, just skip that part if you don't like it. Now I must mention that I now have the worst writer's block I have ever had, that means that there might be not be a new chapter next week or updates on my other stories (if someone can suggest a tittle for the story from Romano's pov story, i'll post it). I will try my best and I must say that the reviews that you leave do help me immensely. And so many! I did a happy snoppy dance for each one. Enjoy the story :D **

**Thanks for the reviews on last chapter:**

TomoyaFRATELLO, BunnieGal, 5-STAR, , Black Kaitou (thanks for pointing out mistakes again), Da NeKo81, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Chibi America, TheDeadOne28, and Bookslover21

Chapter 8

After seeing that the other's would be fine going to town on their own, Francis taking the lead of course. Antonio began his search for the lost Italian boy. He checked around the whole front of the house and particularly went down the two roads that lead away from his house.

Since it was late and dark, Antonio was finding it a bit hard to look for the lad. However, he wasn't fond of leaving Lovino out all night, the boy still wasn't familiar with the area and it just felt wrong. He continued what felt like a wild goose chase by going around the back of the house, still call for the boy.

Antonio was actually pretty surprised to find Lovino near the tomato fields. Antonio had checked it just on a whim, remembering that the boy said he had liked working in the fields. "Lovino!" he called.

The Italian had been sitting in the dirt on the trail, his knees brought up to his face and arms wrapped around his legs. Startled, Lovino mumbled, "W-what do you want, bastard?"

"I'm taking you back home, Lovino. It's late." Antonio said wearily.

"No shit." Lovino mumbled, still not looking that the Spaniard.

Antonio was too tried to argue with him, so instead he asked the obvious question. "Then what are you doing sitting out here?"

Lovino didn't respond, they both knew why. A few moments of silence passed between the two.

Finally, Antonio had enough. "Never mind, we both need to get to bed. You're in big trouble though mister."

Lovino finally looked up at his guardian. However, he made no move to get up.

Antonio sighed, "You can't stay out here forever, come back with me."

The boy may have seen the logic in this or just given up the fight. Hesitantly, he got up, ignoring the hand that Antonio offered to him. Subdued, Lovino followed Antonio back home.

Once they got back to the house, Antonio looked at the boy. Lovino had dirt on him from sitting in the tomato field, his hair was messy and eyes red rimmed. Antonio sighed, he need more time to think. "I want you to go clean yourself up. Come back down when you're ready."

Lovino gave a sleepy nodded before slowly going up the stairs.

Antonio stumbled into the kitchen, looking for some kind of alcohol. He was pleased to find both half of a bottle of wine and some 'awesome' beer still left over. He set the wine out with a cup for after he was finished with Lovino. He knew that it would be a bad idea to start drinking before, but afterward was fair game. The kid would be asleep and he could drink as much as he wants.

After preparing his stress relieve drink for later, Antonio slumped in the nearest chair. He wasn't sure how he was going to go about this. What he probably should've done earlier was really done what he had threatened and taken a switch to the boy. However, both instances weren't all Lovino's fault and in any case Antonio didn't want to be so harsh on the boy.

The wine was almost screaming his name at this point, but Antonio just barely keep himself from it. He groaned and rested his head in his hands, hoping that by some miracle that he would figure out what to do before Lovino was finished.

He thought about what Francis said earlier, about washing Lovino's mouth out. It seemed reasonable enough, the boy had gone off several times. However, that didn't seem like that would cover all that Lovino had done though, especially hitting Gilbert and running away. Perhaps that and a regular spanking should cover it.

Antonio was just piecing together how he would go about Lovino's punishment when the boy came down the stairs. The teenager looked a mixture of many things, tired being one of the most prominent.

"Romano," Antonio said clearly, using his country name to get an affect.

Lovino looked past the limply hanging curl, "S-si?"

Antonio fixed the boy with a stern look, "Your behavior this evening was appalling. You were very rude to my friends, physically assaulted both of our guest, and ran away. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Lovino shook his head, "No."

Antonio raised an eyebrow, "Not even sorry?"

Lovino blushed and ducking his head muttered, "Scusa."

Antonio had a feeling that the boy wasn't completely sorry, yet. "Very well, come with me." Antonio said heading for the sink to wash a certain naughty boy's mouth.

Obediently, Lovino followed. He cocked his head slightly to the side when he saw Antonio pick up a fresh bar of soap, "I already got a bath."

Antonio pulled up a chair and gestured for the boy to sit, which he did without anything more than a questioning look. "This is for your mouth Lovino."

The boy's brown eyes got as big as saucers, "What?" he squeaked before covering his mouth with his hands.

Antonio lathered the soap up, "I've told you about your swearing before, and a majority of what you said tonight wasn't nice." He approached the child with the now soapy bar. "I want you to hold this in your mouth until I say. Do you understand?" The better question would be would the boy listen.

Lovino shook his head with his hands still in place over his mouth. Brown eyes pleaded with Antonio to put the soap back and forget about everything.

Antonio sighed, "Do you want to add to the punishment you're already getting?"

Lovino slowly opened his mouth, but only half way. Antonio saw that as his opportunity, probably the only one that he would get, and slide the soap in.

The Spaniard was keeping a careful eye on the teen so that he would choke or get sick. He wanted punishment, not abuse here.

Lovino gagged a bit because of the unpleasant flavor, but didn't remove the revolting soap. The glare that he gave Antonio was strong though.

Antonio didn't mind the glare, after all the boy wasn't suppose to enjoy his punishment. He wished that Lovino didn't do so though, perhaps he should address that as well later when they talked.

Antonio wasn't all that sure how long he should leave Lovino like that, five minutes sounded good. He was sure that it would feel much longer to the boy anyways.

After two minutes, Lovino had stopped glaring. He kept glancing at Antonio in hopes of reprieve, but Antonio wasn't bending yet. A small whimper came from the Italian.

Antonio found himself watching the clock more feverishly after that first small noise of distress from Lovino. The man was hoping that he wouldn't end up being too hard on the boy.

Another minute quietly ticked by, a few stray tears streaked Romano's face as he squirmed a bit at the bitter taste. For the most part he was taking the chastisement well, however he appeared to be losing his grip on the soap and not because he wanted to. Drool and suds dribbled down his chin.

Antonio decided to wait just one more minute, of course it would be one shy of what he had originally plan. Combined with the spanking, he figured that the boy would be punished enough.

The Spaniard gently grabbed the loosely hanging soap bar out of his mouth, "Go ahead, rinse your mouth."

Lovino moaned slightly as he spit out the terrible, soapy residue. The boy rinsed repeatedly, swiping at his tongue a bit. From the disgusted look that Lovino had on his face as he choked out more water, it wasn't going too well for him.

Although Antonio was tired and wanted nothing more than to have a glass of wine before bed, he was willing to wait until the boy was ready. He thought it was the least comfort that he could give him.

Finally Lovino lift his head from the basin, "Is that it?" he coughed and wiped the remaining water off of his mouth.

Antonio wished very much that he could call it quits here. He shook his head, "Not yet. You still have a spanking to get over with." Antonio thought that was a bit of a lie, he was the one who really wanted to get over it. "But, I want to talk first."

Lovino blushed and mumbled, "About what?"

"Why you didn't listen to me." Antonio crossed his arms, the wine only a few feet away from them and more tempting by the moment. "I would like an explanation."

"France was… being weird." The boy looked like he was trying to figure out if even saying that was going to far.

Antonio nodded, he knew that Francis had said some things perhaps even flirted with the boy. "Why did you just walk away then?"

Lovino nibbled on his lip, "I don't know."

Antonio sighed, "Lovino, you can't just hit people." Although he wasn't going to share the fact that he had on more than one occasion, that wasn't something that would help anything. "Look, next time I want you to just step out side, ok?" Antonio waited for Lovino to nod, "And the soaping was because of what you said earlier, I warned you several times not to swear. Understand?"

"Si." Lovino mumbled, dropping his eyes back to the floor.

Antonio tipped the boy's head up and stared into his ward's green eyes, "Although I should have a switch ready for you, I don't." Antonio paused a moment to thing how best to word his next piece. "I've decided that because of the events of tonight weren't entirely your fault, that for this time I'll just use my hand. Do you understand?"

Lovino blinked and nodded. "Upstairs, to your room then." Antonio ordered.

Lovino dropped his head and plodded after his guardian, "Si."

Upon arriving, Antonio positioned himself on the bed. He was hoping that this way would be the easiest for both of them. "Romano, come here."

With his head down, Lovino shuffled over quietly.

Antonio gently grabbed the teen's wrist and placing his other hand on Lovino's lower back to glide Lovino over his lap. The boy barely did more than wiggle a bit. Steeling himself, Antonio then quickly pulled the Italian's pajama bottoms and underpants down to his knees.

Lovino let out a small whimper at the sudden unexpected baring of his flesh. He buried his face onto the sheets. He shifted ever so slightly, but to his credit didn't try to run away or plea.

With nothing else to do, Antonio raised his hand and brought it down with a hard spank. A few swats later, to even his own surprise, Antonio started to lecture. "Lovino Romano Vargas, your behavior was unacceptable tonight. Would you care to tell me what was wrong about your behavior?" To make it a bit easier for his ward to think, Antonio slowed the rain of spanks that were quickly turning the bottom before him a faint pink.

At firs Lovino was still quiet with his face buried. But after a sharper swat to the base of his rear, "Chigi! Um, rude?" his voice was almost unheard because it was so muffled.

"Si, you were very rude to my friends and I will not allow that in my house." Antonio was dishing out regular swats again as the Italian's bottom that was now a much darker pink. "What else?"

Lovino had a few tears leaking out of his eyes and his voice was now thin as he lifted his face above the sheets to speak, "Hitting both France and Prussia."

"Correct," Antonio rewarded him with a lighter swat. "That was wrong since they were my friends as well as our guest. I don't want you to fighting again. It's rude and uncivilized "

Lovino mumbled something into the bed that Antonio couldn't hear. Antonio figured that the message was seeping through.

Antonio could feel tell that the boy was crying by now, as his shoulders shook. The Spaniard was a bit sympathetic to that, Lovino's bottom was a bright shade of red. "And running away was certainly not the best option, Romano."

Spain lifted his leg a bit so that he could pepper the under curve where Lovino would sit, much to the displeasure of the boy. "Scusa," Lovino cried in his language.

Antonio could tell that Lovino had enough, as the boy sobbed into the sheets and laying limply over his boss's lap. The man landed just one last swat on the red bottom.

The Spaniard pulled Lovino's pants back up as they should be and let the boy cry another moment over his lap before setting the boy back on his feet. At first, the child stumbled on unsure feet. Antonio gently placed his hands on Lovino's shoulders to steady him.

Originally, Antonio had planned to just send the kid to bed. But, Lovino's red crying face tugged at his heart. The Spaniard knew he couldn't leave him like that.

Antonio wrapped his arms around the crying teen and pulled him into a hug. He did it with even thinking much about it, knowing that he always liked hugs himself. But, he was still pretty sure that Lovino reject it, "Roma, it's over." he whispered into Lovino's ear.

Surprisingly enough Lovino didn't reject Antonio, instead he cried into the man's shirt. The boy actually clung to Antonio as he whispered more soothing words, both in German and Spanish. The heavy sobbing continued for a couple of minutes, but slowly Lovino calmed down and it was nothing more than just a few sniffles.

Once Antonio saw that Lovino had stopped crying and holding on to him so tightly, he shuffled back a bit. "It's time fore bed, Lovino." Antonio said it gently while giving the boy a small push toward the bed.

Lovino blinked and nodded before literally just flopping face down in the bed. Antonio was surprised by how tired the boy actually looked.

Lovino's eye lids were already dropping when Antonio eased the blanket over the boy's shoulders. "Good night, Roma." he whispered and gave the boy a small kiss on the forehead., although he knew that Lovino was a bit old for a goodnight kiss.

By the time that Antonio had reached the door, Romano's breathing had already evened out in slumber.

Antonio smiled slightly, the wine downstairs forgotten about as he crawled into his own bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mellow! Sorry it's been a while(about two weeks). But I did post Understanding Romano, which is his pov on this story and another chapter for Awesome Juice if anyone is interesting in reading either of those. And my new Beta is Chibi America!(for most if not all my Hetalia stories). I now have a deviant art account as well (same name, same stories) if that excites anyone out there. Enjoy the story!**

**Thanks for the reviews(damn these always make me so happy:**

Black Kaitou, Guest (maybe in the future, I'll keep that in mind), 5-STAR, Chibi America, Bookslover21, and DjRoguefire.

Chapter 9

If someone wasn't knocking at his door, Antonio was sure that he could've easily slept another several hours. However, the fact of the matter was that someone was knocking and he had to answer it.

Opening the door presented a bright eyed and chipper Frenchman. "Bonjour, Antonio!"

"Francis?" Antonio mumbled still not awake.

"Oui, I had a simply wonderful time last night." The blond practically sang.

Antonio knew that if Francis was in this kind of mood that at the very least he would get breakfast made for him as well as story time. The French never surrendered when it came to story time. "Come on in."

"Antonio, she was beautiful." Francis rattled on as he made himself comfortable in the kitchen, meaning that he was already starting to cook.

"Was she?" The Spaniard yawned, looking forward the whatever breakfast the other man made.

"Oui, not as beautiful as a few of my citizens of course, but absolutely gorgeous." Francis strung a tale of how he met this wondrous woman and every very distinct feature about her, including the butterfly shaped mole on her butt. By the end of it, Francis had breakfast finished and Antonio was left to wonder which one of his citizens she was.

Breakfast was surprisingly big, considering that it was Francis that made it. He liked to make large diners and lunches, but breakfast was normally small for the Frenchman. Placed in front of Antonio was several slices of French toast, eggs, sausage, and that glass of wine from last night. Also if he wanted, there was freshly brewed coffee.

"So, where's Gilbert this morning?" Antonio inquired, noticing the lack of 'awesomeness' in the room.

Francis shook his head, "He's sleeping off his terrible night."

"What do you mean?" Now that had the Spaniard's full attention.

"Well you know what he's like when he's drunk." Francis gave Antonio a knowing look. "Well, that didn't go over too well with the beautiful women that we found. And he also angered a few men last night."

"How bad was the damage?" Antonio asked knowing that the Prussian had to have gotten into at least one fight.

"Another black eye and a cracked rib or two." Francis answered with a sweep of his hand. "Nothing too bad for him."

Antonio chuckled, "I take it the hang over is rather bad as well."

"Yeah, his punishment for acting like a child I guess." Francis smirked. "Your night was rough as well I take it?" Francis inquired while nibbling a little of his own food which was just eggs and wine as he wasn't use to eating much in the morning.

Antonio sighed, "Sí."

"Should I ask?" Francis inquired.

Antonio shook his head, " It took me a while to find him, finally I found him in the fields."

"So dirty," Francis shuttered, not being able to stand the dirt involved in gardening.

Antonio rolled his eyes, "Anyway I sent him to go get a bath."

Francis raised an eyebrow in honest curiosity, "And how did you punish him?"

"I took your suggestion and gave him a dose of soap." Antonio watched as his friend nodded approvable.

"How did he take it?" Francis sipped his wine.

Antonio shook his head, unsure if he really wanted to continue on about his night. "Well he listened, but I felt terrible about it."

"You're not suppose to like it." Francis pointed out.

Antonio shrugged, "Yeah, well spanking him wasn't much fun either."

"You spanked him?" Francis looked surprised.

"Si, I felt like he deserved it." Antonio wondered if his friend thought that he was too hard on the boy.

After a long silence, Francis finally spoke again. "Sounds like quite a night."

"I'm sure he hates me now." Antonio groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"Non, that I doubt." Francis said decisively.

"How can you be so sure?" Antonio looked back up at the Frenchman.

"I have my ways," Francis smirked and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Antonio wasn't up for games today, "Francis, please just tell me."

"My dear, your not being fun. I wanted to suggest that you do something in exchange for the information." And there wasn't a doubt in Antonio's mind about what the other man was suggesting. "But, you don't seem to be in the mood."

If Antonio wasn't so worried, he would've smiled at the way his friend knew him so well. "I'm not, just tell me."

"Fine," Francis sighed dramatically. "It was his eyes."

"Huh?" Antonio was now thoroughly confused.

"Mon amour," Francis said and placed his hand on Antonio's in support. "Did you not see his face when you came in? He was worried."

"You think he's afraid of me?" That was a new possibility that Antonio didn't even think of until that moment. He wanted Lovino to obey not be terrified. In fact, he would rather have Lovino hate him than be afraid of him.

"Yes and no." "He seemed more afraid that you would be, how should I put this, disappointed rather than cruelly beaten like a dog."

Antonio took this in, unsure of how much he should believe Francis's words. The man knew a lot and wasn't usually wrong. But Antonio was still fairly sure the boy was going to hold this against him.

"What about his education?" Francis said, changing the topic. "He's not enrolled in a school or has a tutor, does he?"

Antonio shook his head, a bit grateful to get the unpleasant thoughts. "I was planning on working on that today."

"Why not do something fun with him instead?" Francis casually sipped some wine.

This didn't sound like too bad of a suggestion, "Like what?"

"Take him to that lake back past the fields," Antonio could easily picture the place that Francis was talking about. "We had fun there, did we not?"

"Si, how many summer days did we spend there?" Antonio wondered out loud, knowing that they spent many too hot fays by the cool water.

The two continued to chitchat about the old days in which their biggest worry was if Germania or another older nation caught them doing something that they shouldn't be doing. They didn't have annoying bosses that expected paperwork then, most of their days were spent playing and learning. When they frolicked about, although this was mostly in Francis's case.

The days before they suffered the horrors of war time and time again. Before they were left on their own without their parents, simply because the old nations have fallen. Times have certainly changed in both the nations and in the men.

Finally a certain Italian came trudging down the stairs, for once not half asleep doing so. His brown eyes seemed to scan the room, flickering briefly over Antonio.

"Come on, Lovino join us for breakfast." Francis invited with a sweep of his hand.

Lovino shook his head, "Not hungry."

"Even so, why not sit and chat with us?" Francis tried again to coax the boy.

Antonio saw the Italian's gaze linger on the chair for a brief moment. He rolled his eyes, catching what was troubling the teen. "Go get a pillow and sit with us."

Blushing Lovino ran back upstairs to retrieve the item.

Francis waited until the boy was out of the room before chuckling, "He is just so cute sometimes."

Antonio smiled, "I guess so."


	10. Chapter 10

**Mellow! Really don't have much to say this time other than enjoy the story. Oh and the little story from Antonio's past that you see here might end up being another story, if I can get some of my other projects done. That is if you guys would like to see it. **

**Thanks for the review (love you all for this!): **

Mighty Agamemnon, 5-STAR, TheDeadOne28, Bookslover21, and Black Kaitou

Chapter 10

Francis was sure to make a fresh batch of French toast for the teen when he came back. As it was the Frenchman's idea that good food is only good as long as it's still warm. Besides, cooking was one of his favorite things to do, and if it was for someone that was cute that made it all the more fun.

"Has Antonio told you any stories from when we were younger?" Francis asked to some what resume the topic from earlier.

"No, why?" Lovino looked confused at Antonio.

Francis laughed, of course Antonio wouldn't be so quick to tell his new ward. "He wasn't always such an angel."

"He doesn't need to hear those stories." Antonio tried to steer Francis away from telling Lovino all the terrible things that he's done. The only problem about old friends, they know all your secrets and are all to happy to share your embarrassing moments.

"Nonsense, you use to be proud of the trouble you caused." Francis said, obviously taking great enjoyment in messing with one of his best friends. "I don't know when you became such a grumpy old man." He lightly teased.

Lovino snorted, "You got in trouble?" Amusement danced in the boy's brown eyes. It was getting hard to say who was taking more delight by tormenting the Spaniard.

Francis rolled his eyes, "Oh, did he ever."

"Like you were much better." Antonio grumbled, knowing that saying that would be a bold lie for Francis to say.

"With love, yes." Francis smirked, as he had always managed to have the upper hand in love. "However, I would say we were equal in terrorizing the local towns and giving our guardians gray hair."

In a more or less last ditch effort to save himself, Antonio tried to divert their attention. "Don't forget that Gilbert was our leader." A little cruel? Yes, because the Prussian wasn't there to defend himself, but still fair game.

Francis easily saw through that, "True, but you were the one that started the tomato fight."

Lovino perked up at the mentioning of his favorite food, "Tomato fight?"

Antonio groaned, Francis won the battle. "Si, we were about your age at the time and got into a small fight with a few tomatoes."

Francis smirked in triumph, although getting Antonio to admit to it still wasn't enough. "I'm not going to let you down play this." the Frenchman's blue eyes seem to sparkle as he remembered this particular memory, probably because he had the honor of explaining the true version of the story to Lovino. "He got mad at Gilbert over something really trivial. You simply would not believe the temper that he had back then!" Over dramatic as always, Francis exclaimed.

"Now, it wasn't that bad." Antonio cut in.

"You had the shortest fuse that I've ever seen." Francis shot the other man a doubtful look. "Before I could stop the terrible two, they were wrestling in the middle of the street like animals."

Lovino's eyes were really wide to learn this, "Really?"

Francis nodded, "Antonio knocked over a whole cart of tomatoes when he was pushed by Gilbert. Antonio then threw a tomato in his face, after that it was just horrible. They even ruined my beautiful tunic that day."

Lovino smiled slightly, "Did you get in trouble?"

"You're not that only one that gets punished." Antonio remarked. Lovino cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I was on my own then and admittedly a little out of control. Germania wasn't going to let that happen for long though. I didn't make anything easier by mouthing off to him."

"See, this is what I meant." Francis exclaimed. "He's no angel."

Antonio chuckled, "Ok you got me, I was pretty bad then."

"Oh, I know that you are." Francis winked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"What do you mean are? I stopped being a delinquent." Antonio tried to defend himself.

Before Francis could bring up anymore embarrassing moments from the Spaniard's past, they were interrupted.

A small, white bird, about the same size as Gilbird flew through the open window with a little letter in it's beak. It perched itself on the back of a chair. Antonio easily recognized this bird as being Pierre, Francis's little messenger bird.

The blond plucked the piece of paper out of it's mouth and patted it's head. "Merci." He quickly read the note, as it wasn't that long or detailed. "I'm sorry, mon amour." Francis kissed Antonio on the cheek. "I must be off, my lovelies in France are calling me. Gilbert I'm assuming got a message as well, it concerns him as well."

"Problem?" Antonio questioned, knowing that something had to happen for the Frenchman to have to return so early.

"Something like that," Francis said with a little wink. Antonio wondered if he was being suggestive or not. "Au revoir, Lovino." Francis smiled at the teen, but keep his hands to himself.

"Bye, I guess." Lovino muttered, shrugging. He didn't appear to care if the Frenchman was there or not.

"See you, Francis. " Antonio smiled and waved goodbye to his friend. He was a little sad that his friends had to leave so soon, but he understood that it was probably more important. Then at least they wouldn't be embarrassing him.

"Fuck Franny, why are you doing this to me?" Gilbert mumbled from in the carriage.

"Because you were a bad yesterday," Francis replied.

The horses trotted of and the guest were gone, leaving the Spaniard and Italian alone once again.

Antonio knew that Lovino would probably go shut himself in the library again. So Antonio was careful not to give him the chance, at least not before he proposed his idea. "Oi Lovino, want to go to the lake to day?"

"The lake?" Lovino echoed.

"Si, there's one out past the fields." Antonio answered, feeling liked it would be a great idea. After all that happened, swimming in the lake seemed like a great idea. "You know how to swim, right?"

"I can swim," Lovino looked down. "I didn't think you would want me though."

"Why?" Antonio was baffled.

"Cause I'm nothing but trouble." the boy mumbled.

Antonio now felt really bad about punishing Lovino so hard the day before. "You're not Lovino, otherwise I wouldn't think of inviting you." Lovino looked up at him, brown eyes uncertain. "Once your punishment is over, it's over. Got it?"

"Si." Lovino seemed like he didn't quite believe it. "So, a lake?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Mellow! Sorry it's been a while, I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter. I did post some more to awesome juice if anyone reads that. I have about two fanfics for Hetalia lined up before Antonio's tomato fight story, but you should still be seeing it soon. Enjoy the story!**

**Thanks for reviews:**

Confusedblondie, DjRoguefire Bookslover21, TheDeadOne28, Chibi America, and Black Kaitou (That will come up in a few chapters, nice job noticing it!)

Chapter 11

"How much longer?" Lovino complained for what had to be the millionth time.

Antonio himself didn't know if it would be worth it after the long walk through the woods. He could've sworn that it wasn't this far away from his house. "Shouldn't be that much farther." He could feel his patience starting to wear thin; the teen did have good reasoning, it was really hot to be hiking for so long.

"What you don't know? Tomato bast-" Lovino stopped himself and blushed.

Antonio let it go, the teen was trying. "I do know, but it has been a long time." Up in the distance one could just make out the water of the lake. "Wait, there it is!" Without waiting for his ward, the man charged off toward to cool refreshing water.

"Oi, Wait!" Lovino said trying to keep up.

Antonio smiled as he reached to the water's edge, it had been all too long since he was last there. "Well hurry up, Lovino!" Nothing had changed much in the years that had passed, certainly not how nice the water felt on his bare feet. "The water feel so nice."

The Italian scoffed, "Of course it does. It's fucking hot out."

"Language," Antonio warned. He figured that despite his words the boy would enjoy the day out. He was glad that Francis had suggested it.

The two were quick to strip down to their undergarments and submerge themselves in the refreshing water. A basket was set a little ways off from the water with their cloths, in it was food for when they got hungry. Lovino was the one that thought of this, strangely enough.

Smirking, Antonio splashed water toward his ward when the boy's back was turned. Lovino quickly whipped his head around to see the Spaniard. With an annoyed look on his face he attacked back with water. This of course ensued a water fight.

Through the course of the day Lovino proved to be a fairly good swimmer, Antonio was still much faster though. But they still raced at bit in the spirit of good fun.

They broke for lunch which mostly consisted of sandwiches and many, many tomatoes. "Oi Lovino, how much education have you had?" That probably was something that Austria had told him while he had spaced out. Oh well, no harm in asking.

The Italian paused for a moment, presumably thinking about the question. "I can read and write ok in Italian and German. I didn't really take lessons much when I was with Grandpa, he taught me himself at random times. And I didn't learn that much at Austria's place either."

Antonio was surprised, "I would've thought that Austria had a private tutor for you and your brother."

Lovino blushed slightly, "He did, I just skipped lessons sometimes."

Ah, now that made sense to the Spaniard. "We'll come up with what subjects you are to learn later and we'll see in town if there is anyone that can teach you in town." That was going to be hard because Lovino still had yet to learn Spanish. "I expect you to attend lessons, no running off. Got it?"

Lovino blushed again, "Si. I won't."

"Good," Antonio smiled. "I think it's about siesta time."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Antonio wasn't sure where he was for a moment, then the splashing of water alerted him to his whereabouts. He yawned and stretched, a nap out in the sun every once in a while felt nice.

"Lovino?" Antonio called, not seeing the Italian at first.

"Si." Lovino gasped coming out of the water. "Ah, fuck! You bastard cat, I saved you."

"Lovino?" Antonio wasn't believing what he was seeing. Lovino had just come out of the water carrying a pissed off looking cat. The cat was a cream color with a brown spot on it's head and amber eyes. "What's going on?"

The cat leaped out of the Lovino's arms and hissed. "That stupid cat was crying while clinging to a log. I think it got stuck out there." The boy glared at the cat, several scratches covering his arms and chest.

Antonio was kind of surprised and a little impressed at the teen's actions. He didn't know that Lovino would do something like helping a stray cat. He grinned, "Nice, Lovino. I think I can forgive that little bit of swearing for that."

Lovino blushed, "Yeah, whatever."

The wet cat was carefully licking his fur when another came running up, seeming not to even notice the humans that were standing and watching. It mewed excitedly, which only earned it a hiss from the other.

Antonio chuckled, "Looks like there's two of them now."

Lovino crouched down and stroked the wet cat. At first it batted his hand away, though it didn't scratch the boy. "Hey!"

Antonio smiled and started to play with the other one, he did like cats. What's not to like anyways? "Eres un lindo gato." It had white and brown scruffy fur and two emerald eyes.

Lovino sighed and gave his cat a gentle push away. "You need to get going."

"Why not take it home with you?" Antonio asked as that was what he was planning to do with his cat.

"Idiot, you can't just take in stray cats," the teen muttered, but he didn't stop looking at the furry kitten.

"Why not? I'm taking little Maccario home." Antonio didn't really see the problem, he had a few pets already. Who doesn't like to have furry little animals around?

"What? You already named it? But then you'll get attached." Lovino pushed the cat again and looked confused at his guardian.

Antonio looked at the cat, it seemed to have a similar curl to the one that Lovino had. "There's nothing wrong with getting attached." Antonio said, "If you don't want the cat, you can leave him here." He figured that the boy would take the cat in.

Lovino bit his lip, "I don't want the stupid cat, it looks silly."

The Spaniard was surprised to find that he was wrong. Then again there was that 'reading the atmosphere' that he didn't understand. "Fine, I guess Maccario is the only one coming home with us."

The teen threw him for a loop again when he asked, "Can I cook dinner tonight?"

"Si," After that last delicious mean, Antonio wasn't going to complain. "What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, Tortellini?" Lovino said, looking a bit shy.

Antonio smiled, "Sounds good." He remember having the dish once passing through a town, and from what he remembered it was fairly good. "Going to make me do the dishes tonight?" He teased.

Lovino had a bit of a sad look to him, "Just felt like cooking."

Not understanding the boy's expression Antonio let it drop. They did have a good day, didn't they?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Translations~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eres un lindo gato- You're a cute cat. (Spanish)


	12. Chapter 12

**Mellow! I have a feeling you'll all hate be for the cliffhanger at the end XD Secial thanks to ChibiAmerica for coming up with Spain's bird and Mona Lisa's Balled for helping me with this likes weeks ago. Yes I do plan these out weeks ahead. Lovi gets into quite a bit of trouble with this one…:D and soon to be explained, Lovi's constant love for the library. Such as next chapter or two ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews: **

BunnieGal, confusedblondie, Bookslover21, TheDeadOne28, and Mona Lisa's Balled

Chapter 12

The next morning, Antonio said humming while trying to think of what kind of studies that Lovino would need. So far he had come up with Spanish, which he would probably have to teach Lovino, history, philosophy, economics, religion and math.

"Morning," Lovino mumbled slumping into the chair like normal. Whatever had been bothering the teen last night had obviously passed. Which was probably a good thing, the teen was cranky enough as is.

Antonio tapped the parchment with his finger, "_Good morning_. I was just coming up with your studying list." Lovino groaned in response. "Anything else you would like to add?"

Lovino glanced over the list. For a short second he thought Lovino was actually going to suggest something, but instead all he got was complaints. "That's too much."

Antonio sighed, he had expected that kind of response. "It's not going to be all at once, I'm not that cruel."

Lovino threw him a disbelieving look, but piped down. He went and grabbed himself a tomato.

"If you want Lovino, we could get breakfast in town for a change." Antonio felt like that would be a nice treat, that and he didn't feel like cooking.

Before Lovino could say anything they were interrupted by a parrot flying in and dropping a letter in front of Antonio. The Spaniard wanted to die when he saw that it was from his boss. Meanwhile, the new cat was eyeing the bird. It mewed loudly, wither in greeting or in hunting mood it was hard to tell.

"What the fuck is that?" The Italian had been taken by surprise by the bird.

"Pedro, my bird." Antonio mumbled, distractedly scanning the letter. His boss wasn't happy in the very least that he had been slacking on his work. In fact she was furious and was threatening to come to his house to make sure that he did it.

Antonio cringed in memory of the last time he did something that she didn't like. The woman had screamed at him for hours on end. His ears were ringing afterward for days. Having her in his house would be hell.

"What's it say?" Lovino asked curiously trying to peer at the letter.

Antonio crumbled the letter, "Nothing important."

"Sounds like your in trouble," Lovino remarked with a small smile.

Antonio groaned, he can't even hide that from the teen. "Si, my boss isn't too happy now."

Lovino snorted, "So are we still going to town to slack off?""

Antonio glared jokingly at the boy, "I need a tutor for you, so yes." Antonio stood up, "In fact, let's leave now."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was much fast and easier riding horses to get into town, but Antonio didn't care to ride all that much. And as long as they got home before noon, the sun wouldn't be incredible harsh.

The market place in the center of medium sized town was almost always a bustling place. Children ran through the streets and bought candy. Goods from many different places were on display. The sweet smells of various food waved from several different directions. Antonio was familiar with many of owners of the shops around town. The local mob operated some of the shops, but they had yet to bother Antonio so he let them be for now.

Lovino looked like he was actually excited to be there. With a laugh Antonio pointed out a café that sat on one corner of the market place that served good food. The restaurant was family, not mob, owned and always had good business with it's equally good reputation.

"So Lovino," Antonio asked shortly after they had finished their meal, "I take it you want to look around town a bit?"

Lovino blushed and mumbled, "Of course I do."

Antonio smiled, "If you promise me that you won't get lost or get into trouble, then I'll let you loose."

"Really?" The child asked excitedly.

"Sure," Antonio replied. "I've got nothing but boring stuff to do today, go have a look around. Meet me back here at eleven." That should give both of them enough time to go about their business and they would still be home for siesta time.

Lovino didn't wait another second before he ran off, joining many others that were out and about.

Antonio shook his head, "Well now I actually have no excuses not to do work."

He knew that the café was a pretty popular spot and if he asked around long enough, he would find a tutor or at least a place to find one. If not he could always go shove money at the local school to pay for a teacher. Of course, that was the more undesirable why to go about it.

A pair of delicate hands cover his eyes, "You haven't forgotten about me, have you?"

Antonio smiled from ear to ear, if felt so good to even just hear her voice. "Regina."

With a giggle the woman uncovered his eyes so that he could see her. "I haven't hear from you though," she said with a pout.

"Sorry," Antonio flashed an apologetic look. "I got busy all of a sudden. My friends stopped by."

"They wouldn't happen to be the French and Prussian that drove all the women in the bar insane, would they?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"That's them." Antonio chuckled.

"So what brings you to town?" She said with a look that clearly said that she had a certain idea in mind.

"Sorry to disappoint, I need a tutor for Lovino." Antonio said. "I could stop by tonight, though."

"Sounds wonderful," She said running a finger down his chest that sent shivers down his spine. "I might be able to get you one."

Antonio tried his hardest to keep from getting too excited by her touch. "Where?"

"The school." She said simply.

Antonio groaned, "That's what I wanted to avoid." The school preferred kids to actually go to the school instead of the private tutor that he need for Lovino. Hence, it would be a pain for him to talk to them.

"Why? Most kids go there." Regina said, after all a lot of her family worked either in or with the local school.

"Lovino, will need a private teacher." Antonio said. "There are circumstances."

Regina nodded, "I'll see what I can do and tell you over diner."

Antonio smiled, that was easier than expected. "And tonight we'll have some fun?"

The woman slapped him lightly, "Not so loud."

Antonio smirked, "Ok."

Suddenly an older woman was calling Regina. "It looks like they need me." She waved to signal that she had heard. "Tonight and don't forget."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Antonio had spend some time visiting some old friends and a few shops before he got back at the café. In his hands were some welcome back gifts that would be part of tomorrows meals. All in all Antonio had a pretty good trip and was ready to get home to start the endless pile of work that had built up. He knew that nothing would be getting done tonight.

He hummed a little tune on his way back, thinking that maybe he should fiddle with his guitar later. Antonio was there a bit early, but the wait didn't bother him at all. He had too many thoughts of what was to happen that night.

When he saw Lovino coming thought he crowd of people he was happy until he saw who it was that was with him. Eliseo Quinones, was dragging Lovino toward him with an unsettling look on his face. Eliseo wasn't that bad of a guy for being part of the gang, but he did do some damage when pissed.

Antonio wasn't sure what Lovino did yet, but he wasn't happy anymore.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mellow! And we're all back to see what trouble Lovi has gotten himself in. And why he likes the library. Ah it's so nice to see it all finally come out. Big relief for me XD My beta was having issues so there might be mistakes. And I want to know what you people think of the OCs I have created (I don't normally like OCs in fan fictions, but they seem necessary to move the story along.)**

**Thanks for the reviews:**

Anonymous (got a better name?), Chibi America, BunnieGal, Bookslover21, Flying-Mustache-Bunny, confusedblondie, Mona Lisa's Balled, and TheDeadOne28

Chapter 13

Antonio frowned as the two drew closer. He knew whatever Lovino had done it couldn't have been good. "What is it?"

"He yours?" Eliseo Quinones asked, still keeping a tight grip on the teen. For a gang member he wasn't extremely buff, but could easily hold his own in a fight. Generally speaking he didn't involve himself with trouble unless he supported the cause.

"Si, that's my cousin." Antonio answered, sticking with the same story he told Regina. After this the story will probably get around town and the last thing he wasn't was for Regina to complain that he lied to her. Besides, they were sort of cousins.

Eliseo studied Antonio for a moment, probably to see if he was telling the truth. "Well, in the future keep better track of him." He said gruffly. "He was trying to steal from Blas. And as you know, Blas doesn't like people touching his money."

Antonio couldn't even process what the other man had said for a moment. Blas Noguerra was the biggest badass that the mafia had. He wasn't the leader, but he was not someone you even looked at the wrong way. "Seriously?" Antonio asked, not quite believing it.

"Yeah, I was just in time to save him from getting his ass kicked." Eliseo said.

Lovino cringed and tried to cover the one side of his face. Noticing this Antonio could see that just past the child's fingers was a large bruise that was coloring and a small cut that was undoubtedly from the snake ring that Blas always wore on his right hand.

This wasn't good at all. Angering one member of the gang meant that the rest would be out for your blood as well. "Thanks Eliseo, I'll take care of him from here." Antonio said, feeling his blood boil.

Eliseo shoved Lovino toward Antonio. The Italian didn't expect this and fell to the ground at Antonio's feet with a small gasp of pain. "If he means anything to you, you'll keep him away."

Antonio nodded and turned his attention to Lovino who was trying to stand back up. "You're in big trouble señor, start talking." Antonio said offering his hand to the boy.

Lovino accepted his help, but didn't look at anything but the ground. "You already know what happened." he mumbled.

Antonio was pretty pissed that the boy had caused trouble and therefore caused trouble for him, especially when he was warned against it. He was still trying to be fair. "Sí, but I want to know why you did it."

Lovino's face turned red as he muttered something that was lost in the noise of the usually crowded market place.

"Repeat the please," Antonio said his patience wearing rather thin.

"I-I wanted a book." Lovino said, his voice still hardly above a whisper.

Antonio sighed, he should've expected that Lovino would want something with all the shops around. Probably would've been a good idea to give him some money before he ran off. Even so, it wasn't ok in Antonio's book that Lovino was trying to steal. "I'm still not happy with what you did," Antonio said slowly, hoping he wouldn't regret this later. "But, I'll allow you to get the book."

In a flash, the boy's brown eyes locked on Antonio. "I can get it?"

"Sí, if you made dinner and do the dishes tonight." Antonio replied. "We'll be discussing your punishment later as well."

"I will, I promise." Lovino answered quickly.

"Where'd you find it?" Antonio asked, already feeling the lingering glances of the gang. Antonio wasn't surprised that they had him and Lovino under surveillance already, but he wasn't going to mention a word to the boy.

"Over that way," Lovino said pointing to the northern street. "An old lady ran the shop, there were lots of weird stuff there as well."

Antonio had to think for a moment of where Lovino was talking about. But he then he smiled, "Lucia Bermejo, eh?"

"Who's that?" Lovino asked.

Antonio gave the child a small push to get him to start walking. "The owner of the shop you were talking about."

"That's her name?"

"Yeah, couldn't talk much could you?" Antonio said, already realizing that it had to be hard for the two to understand one another since they didn't speak the same language.

Lovino shrugged, "She seemed nice."

"You must be one of her favorites then," Antonio said chuckling. "She isn't all that fond of people."

"Really? Then why does she run a shop?" Antonio wondered if he ever heard Lovino talk so much before.

"Her son really owns it, but she likes to take over sometimes." Antonio went on explaining. There wasn't many people in town that he didn't know. He was well known to be a friendly guy, and with some women a bit too friendly. But either way, he learned a lot about his people.

It took Lovino all of two seconds to find the book that he was looking for. The black cover betrayed nothing about what was inside of it. This concerned Antonio a bit, but he didn't say anything. He had told the boy that he would buy it, in the man wasn't going to go back on his word.

"Hola, Sra. Bermejo." Antonio greeted as he handed the correct amount of money over. "How have you been?"

"Same as always," The woman replied. "I take it, this one is yours?" The woman said looking at Lovino.

"He's my cousin from Italy," Antonio stated. "He seems fascinated with your shop, you might be seeing him often."

Lovino already had the book open to the first page and was reading it. Antonio quickly switched languages, "Go ahead an wait outside, I'll be there in a moment."

Lovino nodded, his eyes still glued to the pages, making Antonio wonder again what he was reading.

The elderly woman smiled as she watched the teen leave, "That's fine, he seems like a good lad."

Antonio wasn't so quick to agree, especially after the most recent of events. However, he had to admit that Lovino wasn't bad either. "Yeah."

"And you better get him to learn Spanish so I can have a proper conversation with him." Lucia said eyeing Antonio. "And how dare you not stop by for such a long time."

Antonio knew that was coming, "Sorry, been out of town."

The old woman moved a few lose items from the table. "Here, take this as well." She said handing the man what looked to be a scroll. "He'll like it if he likes the book. I'll give it to him for free, this time"

Now this had Antonio's interested at it's peak. It was extremely rare for Lucia to allow anything walk out of the store without getting a good price for it, yet she was giving something to Lovino. He unwrapped the ribbon and flattened it out on the desk. It was a map of the stars, all of them from their region. "He likes stars?"

Lucia glared at him, "Don't tell me that you haven't bothered to learn at least that much about him."

"Well, um," Antonio fumbled. He never really thought about it. "He's only been with me for a little while and never really said anything about it."

"Idiot," the elderly woman snapped. "That was the first thing he asked me about."

"Really?" Antonio asked. "I thought he was always up in my library looking for the weird books that Francis gave me." Antonio paused for a moment when he saw the look of fury on her face.

"Did you honestly think that I would give that filth to a boy?" The woman snarled. "Let alone have it in my shop."

Antonio held up his hands in defense, "Sorry, I didn't mean that." That didn't seem to be calming her down though, "I'll just be going."


	14. Chapter 14

**Mellow! Ok guys since the big secret is out, there will be more of 'Understanding Romano' posted. So yes I felt that a double update was necessary. I hope to get it catch up to this story, but we'll have to see. And I do plan on writing Antonio's side story still, just haven't gotten there yet :P and those OC characters, remember them? They should be making at least a few more appearances since several people said that they liked them. Oh, look for some hints in here for future plot! **

**Thanks for the reviews (omg, I love you guys so much for these!):**

Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi , Jolt, GothicKitty1313, confusedblondie, Bookslover21, Anonymous (fine, I'm cool with that as your name), TheDeadOne28, BlueStar1937, Black Kaitou, Flying-Mustache-Bunny, and DianaS97 (you seriously check that often?! I hope I meet those expectations!)

Chapter 14

Antonio sighed, that didn't go well at all. He would have to see her later, when she wasn't as angry. Like in a few days. For now though, he would have to get Lovino home, safely.

Lovino was waiting for him right outside, like he had hoped. For a brief moment, Antonio saw a gang member starting at them across the street. It looked like it was Alonso Escárcega, who was used mostly for intimidating others. It wasn't good if they were keeping that close of an eye on them. "Oi, ready to go?"

The boy hesitated for a moment, "S-si."

Antonio walked quickly; he could sort out the mafia if he was by himself, but he didn't want Lovino to get hurt. That's the worst part about those types of people, they played dirty. He might need France and Prussia for backup as well. He hated having to ask that they come back, since they had been in town only a few days ago, but he knew that if he was really in a pinch they would help without question. Best friends were always like that.

Antonio thought about how he might need to start carrying his battle ax around as well. Better to be always prepared. Maybe he could give Lovino a weapon of some sort too. Not that the child would be needing it, but in case anything went wrong.

Suddenly, Antonio felt something latch onto his arm. He looked down to find Lovino clutching his arm, like it was a lifeline. The Spaniard was surprised that the boy had done so.

At once, Lovino let go. "Scusa."

It hit Antonio hard when he realized that boy's hand was trembling. Anyone with half a brain could see that Lovino was terrified. "I won't stop you from doing that, however they're watching you." Antonio whispered.

The teen's brown eyes grew wide with even more fear.

Antonio felt like kicking himself. He was suppose to be reassuring Lovino, not making things even worst. "They won't touch you as long as you're with me" Antonio said in a low whisper, hoping that would calm him down.

Lovino nodded and licked his lips nervously. It was obvious that he was still freaked out. Something had happened when Antonio had sent him outside. And although the Spaniard wanted to shake the teen down for answers, he knew that now wasn't the time or place.

"Come Lovi," Antonio said, pulling the Italian with him through the crowds.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Antonio wasn't giving Lovino the change to escape to the library when they got home. He steered Lovino straight to the kitchen sink and sat him in a chair. "What happened while I was in the shop chico?" Antonio asked.

"N-nothing." Lovino stuttered.

Antonio didn't believe him. "No lying to me, I don't think we want to taste soap again so soon." The man warned as he picked up the bar of soap.

Lovino's eyes grew wide, "H-he told me that he would kill you if I said anything."

Antonio wondered what the kid could possibly be talking about, "Explain." He was still getting the soap ready. Although it wasn't for Lovino's mouth, rather that cut that Antonio wanted to clean to ward off infection.

Lovino bit his lip, "T-this guy, not one of the ones from earlier, told me that they wanted me to meet them tonight to finish this business." And by finish business, it was likely meant either beat him until he's unconscious or dead. Both choices wasn't in the Spaniard's favor.

Antonio paused for a moment, "Don't tell me that you were thinking about going through with it." Surely the boy couldn't have possibly.

"No, I didn't." Lovino shook his head and looked close to crying, "They said that they would come get me if they had to though…"

"Look at me Lovino," Antonio said calmly. The man waited patiently until the brown eyes drifted up, "They won't touch you with me around ant I'm going to make it so that they don't ever hurt you again." No one was going to hurt Lovino without paying dearly for it.

"But," Lovino protested. "What if they do come?" There was no mistaking the fear in his voice.

"I'm a nation," Antonio exclaimed. "It takes more than a few humans to take me down." Antonio has 'died' many times, but since nations can't truly die from mortal wounds he was still standing.

Lovino still didn't looked convinced. He opened his mouth again, but Antonio cut him off. "You need to stop worrying about it, I'll take care of it." Antonio grabbed the bar of soap and a rag. "Hold still, I'll clean that cut."

"Ow, not so hard." The Italian squirmed as Antonio attacked him with the rag. "I can do it myself you know." he mumbled.

"Si, I know." Antonio answered. Finishing up he looked down at the worn out teen. "Where else does it hurt?" He doubted that Blas had left him without more marks. Rumor has it that he even fought a bear once.

"My stomach and back." Lovino said rubbing his cheek a little.

"Bruises?" Antonio asked, knowing that they was nothing he could do other than give the child some ice if that was the case.

"I think so, it really hurts." Lovino said.

Antonio sighed, there was that scared look again. And to Antonio the worst part is that he already tried all that he can. "Why don't you go lay down for a while?"

"Am I in trouble?" Lovino asked timidly. Antonio was going to wait until later to discuss that.

"You think that there is any chance that your not?" Antonio asked. He let Lovino off a few times, but there was no way this time. The child had done something much worst than a little swearing.

Lovino blushed and shook his head. "No, but…"

"Let's just say that your in big trouble," Antonio started. Lovino slumped down in his chair. "I'm not going to spank you, because you got hurt pretty badly today." To Antonio that would be a little cruel, he was pretty sure the boy knew not to steal now. "However, you are grounded for now. So no going into town or going even out to the fields without telling me." Antonio knew that he was sounding a little hash, but it wasn't just for punishment. He needed to keep Lovino safe some how.

"For how long?" Lovino squeaked.

"I don't know," Antonio said honestly. He wanted to keep Lovino safe until the whole mess was sorted. But that was an undefined time. "Well see what happens, ok?"

"I guess." Lovino mumbled, looking absolutely miserable.

"You'll live through it." Antonio patted his head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mellow! Been a while, hasn't it? I've just been trying to catch the other story up, so I haven't done much with this. Sorry folks. And due to me waiting until the last minute to write this, my beta didn't have a chance at it. But I also am posting the tomato story today as well, please check it out. Ps: can you show your love for me updating so much today by leaving a review? Enjoy the story and Easter if you celebrate or normal Sunday if you don't :D**

**Thanks for review on last chapter goes out to:**

Gigglepie Braginski, Anonymous ,confusedblondie, GothicKitty1313, Bookslover21, Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi, Mona Lisa's Balled ,TheDeadOne28, and Flying-Mustache-Bunny

Chapter 15

Antonio sat down and buried himself in work. There was no way any of it was going to be turned in by the due date, some of them were already late. Oh well, what's life without some excitement. Although, the threat of his boss might be a bit too much excitement.

He had already sent Pedro out with a letter to tell Regina that he couldn't meet her. He wasn't about to leave Lovino home alone when he knew that the mafia was keeping an eye on both of them. But, he did invite Regina to come over.

After few hours of trying to cut the stack of papers down he only got a small bit done. Antonio regrettably could see many more days of paperwork in his future. Hopefully, a night off would make it look not as bad.

Stumbling into the kitchen Antonio was looking for tomatoes, but found a tomato lover in there instead. "Lovino?"

"Si?" Lovino asked, mixing something in a pan. "I'm making serteshus rizzsel

for diner."

Antonio deeply inhaled the wonderful aroma of the kitchen, "Thank you. Although, since Regina is coming over I wouldn't have made you cook."

Lovino shrugged, "It's no problem, I owe you anyways."

Remembering the reason for wondering down, Antonio picked up one of the juicy fruits that were still in a basket. Curiously he reached into his pocket while he nibbled on his tomato, there was something in there that he couldn't figure out what it was.

His hands closed about the scroll that he had received earlier. Looks like he had forgotten to give that to Lovino, and the little secret that the Italian had hidden from him.

Taking the scroll out, Antonio tapped him on the head with it when the boy's back was turned. "You might like this, at least according to Lucia."

Lovino put down the food that he was working with, "What is it?"

"Open it and see." Antonio answered, waiting to see what his reaction would be.

Obeying the teen unwrapped the ribbon, accidentally it fell to the floor. His eyes light up as he unrolled it though, there might have well have been stars in his eyes to match the paper in front of him. "A map?"

"Si," Antonio said crossing his arms. "You didn't tell me that you liked astronomy."

"Well- um, damn." Lovino muttered as he blushed from being caught.

Antonio looked at the boy, "Why would you keep this from me? It's not that big of a deal."

"It is," Lovino mumbled. "I don't like people knowing."

"Why? It's not like you're looking at anything wrong." Antonio couldn't understand why it was so important to the boy.

"Cause," Lovino said quietly. "Some people think it's weird."

Antonio rolled his eyes, "I don't, so don't worrying about it. It's cute."

Lovino mumbled something under his breathe but the Spaniard couldn't hear him. He probably didn't want to hear either.

An idea popped into his head, "Is diner going to be fine if you leave it for a few minutes, or will I have no house left?" If he was right down in the storage room there was a telescope that Lovino could have. It's not like there was any other why that it was going to get any use.

"I guess so, why?" Lovino looked at him suspiciously.

"Because, there's something I need to get out of my storage room. And I need your help." Antonio wanted to keep it a surprise, just to see the teen's reaction. Hopefully it would be a happy one.

Lovino sighed, "Si."

Antonio smiled and lead the way to the nearly completely hidden storage room. He wasn't sure if he hid it because he didn't want others to see it or so that he didn't see it. Either way, it was located in the farthest part of the house and locked with a key that only Antonio had a copy of.

"You lock this place?" Lovino asked as Antonio played with the old lock. "There isn't any monsters or crazy things like that in there, right?"

Antonio chuckled, "No, just old memories." Haunting memories, ones that made both the worst nightmares and the sweetest dreams. Ones from the days of old, of even as far back as his birth.

"Uh huh." Lovino huffed.

The door creaked as Antonio pushed it open, a lantern filled with oil laid right next to the entrance. It would be needed as the room was underground. "Don't get scared," Antonio teased as he started down to the depth of his house.

"I won't." Lovino retorted and followed.

The dust covering everything was thick, maybe because Antonio almost never bothered to clean it or anything. The figures of various sized objects around the room were terrible shadowed images that could anything.

Antonio wasn't all the sure where to look, but he thought that it was located by his father's desk. "Just stay there, I'll find it."

"Why do you have all this stuff if it brings back bad memories?" Lovino asked as he cleared himself a spot to sit. "Sounds pretty stupid."

"I'm not really sure," Antonio answered honestly. "Maybe because they aren't necessarily bad or sad memories. It's hard to explain, but I'm pretty sure that most nations have a room like this. Where their entire history was recorded."

"Sounds weird," Lovino grumbled. "Wouldn't it be easier to keep a diary?"

"I guess it would, but it's not the same." Antonio murmured as he came across a crown from one of his queens; a woman whose beauty was unbelievable, her crown was nothing in comparison. "It's like having a part of yourself rather than just a bunch of words to describe who you are." When he opened a box a dagger, one that would be perfect for Lovino to carry.

"I guess that makes sense," Lovino said. "I don't think I would want to remember though."

"Maybe, maybe not." Antonio answered. "But wouldn't it be nice to have the option?" It did hurt to see some of his history and to bring back some memories, but the man didn't think he could give it up for anything in the world.

He checked in his old treasure chest, funny thing is that telescope was there. With a smile Antonio pulled it out. "I found it, but it's a bit heavy." Strange, he didn't think it would be that heavy.

Lovino stared puzzled at the object at first, more than likely unable to recognize it. "Is that a telescope?" he finally asked, brown eyes sparkling and a small smile on his face.

"It sure is," Antonio answered, happy to put a smile on the boy's face. He needed it after the day's events, at least in Antonio's mind. "I think it was Rome that gave it to me, I think you might be able to actually use it though."

Antonio wasn't around Grandpa Roma all that much once he got past the age of five, but he remembered the man fondly. Of could all the ancient nation did was have sex, fight in battles, eat good food, paint (which is where Feliciano got it from), and on occasion pondered the stars. "I know he use to like that stuff."

"Thanks," Lovino said, holding his new prized procession. "I like it." he added shyly.

"Hey don't thank me, go see if we still have food or burnt crumbles." Antonio said with a laugh. "I'm not sure how Regina would take it if a gave her black food."

Lovino nodded and scrambled up the stairs, taking them three at a time to save diner. This left Antonio with nothing but a old dagger and his past all around him. He felt content, a few more minutes couldn't hurt.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mellow! don't burn at the stake for not updating please! Locking me in a basement would be plenty punishment *tearful eyes*. Just a warning, there is ****sex ****involved in this chapter. I'm not all that sure of my skills at writing sex scenes, and I didn't think you guys really wanted to see that anyway. So you'll see that it's more implied than anything else. Hope you like it since it's been a while for this story XD sorry, I kind of got crazy when I could figure out my plot, got some help and now are back to writing. Oh and Lovino's would've been done also, but I'm looking at how the chapters will even out still. I shouldn't be one for a while cause of vacation and such but I'll be sure to try. **

**Thanks for the reviews( I feel so terrible for not updating this when I look at the reviews):**

Blackwind137, Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi, scarletnight72, kattiestar, GothicKitty1313, ILikeAppleSauce, Black Kaitou, Bookslover21, Anonymous, Gigglepie Braginski, Itanohira, holygreatgrandparomanempire, confusedblondie, DianaS97, and MissyRog

Chapter 16

Due to the lack of clocks in the hidden basement, Antonio wasn't sure how long he was down in the room. However long or short the time was, it didn't seem to matter as he walked into a scene he didn't even think of as possible to begin with.

Lovino had apparently saved the food, as there was still several pleasant smells in the air. It sat neatly arranged on the table, something that Antonio was sure that Lovino didn't have a hand in.

The designer of such had to none other than Regina. She wore a beautiful red dress that had more than just a few ruffles. But, Antonio didn't really want to see the dress on her, her bare skin would be much better in his mind. The man might have just been getting ahead of himself though. After all he was just that, a man with more than a bit of lust for the woman before him.

The two appeared to be strangely calm about his entrance, both still chattering. Antonio frowned slightly in his confusion. They were discussing something that he couldn't understand because they were speaking in Italian.

The man would say something, but given that each only knew one other language this seemed to be a problem. Antonio now was wishing that he had either learned Italian or planned this better.

Finally Regina looked at him with a smile and spoke in Spanish, "Oh, Toni. What's the matter, dear?"

Antonio quickly became red in the face, "I-it's nothing. Just surprised that you know Italian."

Regina winked, "Just something I picked up."

Seeing as this was sure to be an interesting dinner, Antonio wanted to get it over with quickly. He turned to the teen, who was still smirking a bit, "Is dinner all ready?"

"Si." Lovino answered. "Except for the cake."

Antonio couldn't believe his ears, "Cake?"

"Si, since you said that _your lady _was coming," Lovino explained with a extremely cocky look. "I thought you'd like one."

Antonio inwardly groaned, certainly this was going to be the most interesting evening that he ever spent.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As promised, dinner turned out to be a strange one. The most important part was the fact that Antonio did get his cake and got to eat it too. This being of course in both senses of the phrase, literal and metaphorical.

With Regina over, Antonio felt quite honestly like an ass for making Lovino do all the work. And the man highly doubted that there would be a short, easy way to explain what all happened that afternoon to Regina. It seemed like that could never be put into simple terms.

"So did you find a tutor?" The man could honestly say that he wasn't that interested in finding out at the moment, but he had yet to find a nice way of keeping the teen busy while he got some bedroom time with Regina.

"Yes, he'll arrive at nine tomorrow to work out the details of this arrangement." She replied sipping a bit more whine.

Suddenly, an idea hit Antonio. "Hey Lovino," The child turned and looked at him, curious. "If you want to try out that telescope, I'll let you tonight." Brown eyes light up. "But," the man warned, thinking of the mafia. "Don't go far from the house. Got it?"

"Si," Lovino rushed to finish the dishes, leaving both adults to laugh a bit.

Antonio looked at Regina, she was truly beautiful. And at least for the night she would be his. If life was a bit different and he wasn't a nation, he would even think of marriage. However, that is one of the curses that comes with being a nation, one that Antonio still had a bit of trouble cooping with.

Now that Lovino had something to do, he could take Regina up to his room. Antonio was pretty sure that Lovino already knew about sex, he prayed to every religious power that he wouldn't have to give that talk in the morning if he was wrong.

Pushing all thoughts from Antonio's mind, he continued to kill time by getting caught up with the newest gossip from in town.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, 'Toni." Regina purred and then she pressed her soft lips against his.

The lovely couple had scarcely done anything yet, just some mild kissing and gentle caresses. But even her gentle touches had him feeling the utmost bliss. This was going to be a long and beautiful night.

Antonio's fingers scraped against the straps of the woman's dress. He wanted it off. Now.

Regina laughed at his poor attempts, "Let me get it."

She began to take off her own dress in an agonizingly, slow teasing manner. Antonio wanted nothing more than to rip her cloths off and take her. But he was a patient man, one that could hold himself as she ran her finely shaped nails over his bare chest. Of course just barely he could hold himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hetalia~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, Antonio felt satisfied. After going so long without the presence of a woman at his side in bed, he felt like he made up for that. It was not just the lust that he had felt with her, but also a sense of possible love. Love, something that always flirted just out of his gasp seemed so close right then.

He wrapped his arms around Regina, "God, that was wonderful."

"Yes, you are an amazing man." Regina purred.

"And you the most beautiful women to be in my bed, if not the world." Antonio answered. However, he wasn't going to mention that she wasn't the most beautiful person to share his bed. That place was reserved for only one person.

"There were others?" Regina asked teasingly.

"Si, I will not lie." Antonio answered honestly. "I will never lie to you."

Regina giggled, "Then you are a brave man."

Antonio smiled to himself and in the few moments before sleep was ready to take him, he pondered life. Life as a nation was certainly different than the normal life cycle that humans were familiar with, but not always. It was harder at times, seeing more than tragedy than would be possible for any human to handle. Maybe that's why suicide was nearly impossible for nations, to make them strong enough. Or it could be just part of a curse.

Life though, had it's good parts though. And that was what Antonio typically liked to think of. And churros were part of life's good things. Oh, tomatoes as well! Tasty, tasty tomatoes…

And so both Spaniards drifted off to sleep, each having pleasant dreams.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mellow! I need ideas to fill in a few parts of the plot. Can anyone leave me some suggestions? **

**Thanks for the reviews: **

Strikxen (Spain got a lot! And cool that you finally have a name), Bookslover21, Guest (Yeahz, of course he does! Got a name?), Black Kaitou, Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi, TheDeadOne28, and Blackwind137

Chapter 17

"Antonio," Came a soft voice, calling him out of the depths of sleep. "Time for breakfast."

Antonio groaned as he opened his eyes, the bright light that greeted him wasn't welcomed. However the beautiful woman was a nice sight. "It's morning?" He was usually a morning person, however last night's actives left him a bit more tired than usual.

Regina giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "Of course. That's why there is breakfast on the table."

Antonio slowly got up, "Ah, si, si. Has Lovino come down yet?"

"No, I don't think so." Regina said opening the door. "You might want some pants on though." She smiled.

Antonio looking down and realized that he did indeed need pants. It would be better not to scare anyone this morning by flashing that around. "I'll be down in a little bit, after I get Lovi up."

He figured that the teen had stayed up rather late to play with his telescope. Besides, Antonio never did give him a bedtime or anything like that. He was cool with the child staying up late as long as he did his chores and schoolwork.

Knowing that the tutor was coming, he threw on some more serious cloths. His usual wasn't very business like and he had to make a good impression. Borrowing something from his nation work side of his wardrobe, Antonio started his day officially dressed in a clean white button down and some black pants. He quickly picked up the dagger to hand to Lovino as well.

He knocked on the teen's door, just to see if he was up yet or not. Apparently not, as there was no reply. The Spaniard let himself in and cheerfully called, "Lovino, time to get up."

A pillow smacked his face. "Too tired," The boy mumbled.

Antonio rolled his eyes, "But you've school today." And with that he ripped the covers off the teen, the man didn't like eating pillows because of cranky teenagers.

"Chigi!" Lovino shouted. "You damn bastard."

Antonio delivered one sharp smack of warning, not wanting to be too mean. "You know not to speak like that."

Lovino glared and crawled out of bed, "Fine."

Antonio wasn't really sure why the child was so irritable, then again it was never much fun being woken up. But he also wanted to speak at least a little with the teen while Regina wasn't around. Antonio knew she wouldn't mind, but he didn't want to embarrass Lovino by speaking of rules as if he was a five year old. Even if he did occasionally act like a five year old. "Now, Lovino you aren't going to use that language with your tutor."

The boy threw him a sour look, "I know."

Antonio ignored that and continued, "You better keep up with your studies too. I don't want bad reports of any kind from him."

"I know that already," he hissed irritably. "Otherwise you'll fucking spank me."

"That attitude has to stop, Romano." Antonio said sternly. He had let it go enough already, plus he would die if he had anyone else see how the child was treating him right now. "I'm not sure what your problem is this morning, but either tell me or figure it out on your own."

Lovino bit his lip, obviously thinking of if he should go farther or not. After a few heartbeats he still offered no opposition and stopped glaring.

Antonio lightly patted the boy's head, "Good Lovino, you're learning." And he was proud that Lovino had held his tongue, it did show that they were making progress as him being the boss. "Just be good for your tutor and make boss proud. Si?"

"Si," Lovino mumbled, looking like he had at the least calmed down some.

The man took that as a good sign, maybe the child would be fine with a weapon. Antonio slipped out the dagger that he had found last night, he thought it would be better to give to Lovino as soon as possible. "Here, keep this on you."

The teen took the weapon, confused. "Why?"

"In case something happens and you need it," Antonio said. "you shouldn't need it, but it'll make me feel better. Okay?"

"Sure whatever," Lovino tossed it on the bed.

"I'm serious," The man didn't like how carelessly Lovino was treating it. "Keep it on you when you leave this house." He knew there was a slight chance that he wouldn't be around when the mafia strikes and from what he knew the boy had no training on weapons. "Never know what will happen."

Finally, Lovino seemed to pick up something in the man's words. "I got it already." The teen looked at the knife, "I'll take it with me."

Antonio rolled his eyes, but he figured that the child was going to listen. "Breakfast is in the kitchen." Which is where he was going next. "You might want to eat."

"Si, I will." Lovino mumbled as he picked the dagger gently.

Antonio shook his head, wondering what the kid was thinking. The Spaniard wandered down to the kitchen, looking for food to be honest. Regina pulled him into a kiss quickly though, "I need attention too."

Antonio chuckled, "Si, I just have work on occasion." Like the stacks of paperwork in his office that were screaming his name. He can't blow it off any longer after telling Lovino that he has to go to school, it just wouldn't be fair.

A small bit of naughtiness on Antonio's part occurred in the kitchen as he passionately kissed Regina. "Hm, on second though want to go back to my bedroom?" Well, it couldn't hurt to put it off one more day, could it?

Regina grinned, "Only after the child is taken care of."

The man rolled his eyes in a good natured way, "Guess this would scare him. Fine, have it your way." He could wait for more sex if need be, last night had certainly quenched his need enough.

Antonio settled down enough to get a few bites of omelet, then there was a knock on the door. He ran to get it, eager to get this part worked out so that him and Regina could be alone, passing Lovino on his way. The teen gave him a strange look, but didn't comment.

The Spaniard threw open the door to present a fairly tall man with light hair. "Señor Carriedo?" Antonio presumed this to be the tutor, who was a finely dressed man, as he make some money with this type of job.

"Si," Antonio grinned widely and guestered toward the inside of the house. "Come on in."


End file.
